J'aurais dû être toi!
by mambanoir
Summary: Oui j'aurais dû, mais je ne l'étais pas, je t'ai haï toutes ces années pour ça, j"ai tué pour ça...mais maintenant je vais prendre ta vie!
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à vous!**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire, je sais que j'en ai déjà en cours et je vous promets de les finir, mais celle-ci m'a littéralement pourchassée lol, elle me trottait dans la tête sans arrêt, j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire pour m'en débarrasser.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est comme d'habitude une fic avec relations homosexuelle, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.**

**C'est aussi comme d'habitude avec mes couples favoris, DM/HP, BZ/RW.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter leva le nez vers le ciel étoilé, aucun nuage ne le voilait et la lune brillait, à demi pleine, et donnant une nuit très claire.

Il se tenait debout près du plan d'eau, dans le parc du manoir Malfoy, et il respira profondément l'air doux de la nuit, c'était bientôt le début de l'été et il faisait bon.

Il entendait la musique qui venait de l'intérieur de la demeure et songea qu'il était temps d'y retourner en entendant le happy birthday, il était sortit à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dedans pour prendre un peu d'air frais, mais le gâteau allait être découpé et il devait y assister.

C'était l'anniversaire commun de Draco Malfoy et de son époux, en ce mois de juin ils fêtaient tous les deux leurs 22 ans, lui-même les atteindrait aussi à la fin du mois prochain, et le couple avait organisé une grande fête à cette occasion.

Harry sourit, songeur, qui aurait cru qu'un jour il serait invité dans ce manoir pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'ex prince des Serpentard qui plus est était devenu un ami proche.

Les choses avaient bien changées au fil du temps.

Il avait même été l'un des témoins de Draco à son mariage, l'autre étant Blaise Zabini, il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

Le dernier des Malfoy avait épousé un sorcier venu d'Irlande.

Il l'avait rencontré quand celui-ci était venu se présenter pour un poste dans l'entreprise de gestion qu'il avait crée à Londres.

Ils s'étaient plut dés le départ et le blond était rapidement tombé amoureux de cet irlandais au charme magnétique et à la beauté certaine qui avait su le séduire sur tous les plans, il était brun aux yeux bleus et se prénommait Edan, Draco l'appelait souvent 'son Eden'.

« Harry?

La voix de son ami de toujours, Ronald Weasley, le fit revenir à l'instant présent et il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui?

« Ils vont couper le gâteau tu viens?

Le brun observa le visage fermé de son ami et répondit par une question à la sienne.

« Il t'ignore là aussi?

« Non...c'est pire! Marmonna Ron qui baissa la tête...il m'a dit « Salut Weasley »...t'imagines?

Oui Harry imaginait bien la peine qu'il avait dû ressentir, il voyait sa souffrance tous les jours.

« Je préférais encore quand il m'ignorait...je me disais que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler, parce que ça le touchait! Continua le rouquin qui leva la tête et la secoua lentement...là j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne compte plus à ses yeux...c'est vraiment fini.

Navré pour lui le brun le prit par le bras.

« Aller viens, allons goûter à ce gâteau.

**&&&&.**

Le gâteau était délicieux et les deux époux reçurent une montagne de cadeaux.

**&&&&.**

Un peu avant que la soirée se termine Harry se retrouva seul avec Draco.

« Tu es heureux? Lui demanda t-il...c'est toujours la lune de miel?

« Absolument! Répondit le blond qui lui sourit...tu devrais essayer.

« Essayer quoi? Le mariage? Se mit à rire le brun...non merci, tu vois je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que depuis que je n'ai plus aucun amant qui me pourrit la vie, alors faudrait vraiment que je tombe sur la perle rare pour en arriver là...mais je te trouve un air un peu fatigué! Termina t-il en changeant de sujet et en scrutant les traits de Draco.

« Je manque un peu de sommeil c'est tout! Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

« Normal si toutes les nuits vous rejouez votre nuit de noce! Rigola Harry.

« Crétin! Sourit le blond.

« Bon je vais rentrer moi aussi! Reprit Harry en s'apercevant que les invités commençaient à partir...et je vois Ron qui m'attend déjà près de la porte.

« Ça ne c'est pas arrangé entre eux? S'enquit Draco.

« Malheureusement non! Soupira le brun...au revoir Draco, salut Edan pour moi.

« Je n'y manquerais pas!

**&&&&.**

**« **Draco...Draco réveilles-toi mon amour!

Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa avec stupéfaction le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui et qui blanchissait à l'est.

Dans le même temps il réalisa qu'il était couché dans l'herbe.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que je fais là? Fit-il d'une voix blanche et complètement désorienté.

Il se souvenait s'être couché dans leur lit mais pas être descendu dans le parc.

C'était la troisième fois en deux mois que cette sorte de mésaventure lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Gémit-il tout en se relevant, aidé par Edan qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu commences à me faire peur avec ces crises de somnambulisme! Fit ce dernier tout en entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et en l'entraînant vers le manoir.

« Je n'y comprend rien, j'en ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent! Murmura Draco...quelle heure est-il?

« 5heures du matin...viens te coucher, demain j'appellerais un médecin.

« Non! S'écria le blond...c'est sûrement passager, j'ai juste besoin de faire une bonne nuit et ça ira mieux.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la terrasse, appréciant avec délice l'air frais du matin tout en souriant au pépiement des oiseaux.

Il vivait à la campagne et à l'écart de tout depuis six mois et ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, cette vie l'avait revigoré.

Après la guerre, il devait reconnaître que son statut de héros lui était un peu monté à la tête, il s'était mit à mener une vie où rien ne comptait que la recherche du plaisir, une vie sans consistance et où les amants qu'il oubliait dés le lendemain se multipliaient.

Il s'était bien amusé c'est vrai, durant un temps, mais il avait fini par se lasser, cette vie n'était pas pour lui, elle ne le comblait pas.

Il était d'un naturel trop entier et trop vrai pour se contenter de vivre dans l'artifice et le faux-semblant, au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un but, besoin de se donner à fond dans quelque chose ou pour quelqu'un pour se réaliser.

Là son existence se résumait à un monde de pantins qui tournaient sur eux-même et dans un vide total.

Il avait tout abandonné.

Il s'était offert cette jolie petite maison à la campagne et il avait reprit ses marques en s'isolant, il était heureux ici, seul.

Enfin plus si seul que ça, il y avait trois mois Ron était venu s'installer chez lui, et il l'avait accueillit bien volontiers, Ron était comme son frère et il avait des problèmes, il avait répondu présent, cela allait de soi.

Le rouquin était venu après s'être séparé de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy.

Tous les deux avaient entamé une liaison vers la fin de la guerre, et ils avaient emménagés ensemble à la fin de leurs études.

Ils semblaient si heureux et amoureux!

Pourtant, il y avait environ cinq mois de cela, tout avait basculé.

Blaise qui avait ouvert un cabinet d'architecte était victime de son succès et, débordé de travail, il avait embauché un assistant.

Un assistant un peu trop beau aux yeux de Ron qui n'avait pourtant fait aucune remarque au début, il voulait faire confiance à celui qui était toute sa vie.

Mais le Serpentard s'était mit à rentrer de plus en plus tard, lui disant que c'était à cause du travail, et passait même des week-end à l'extérieur, toujours pour le travail, et toujours en compagnie de son assistant.

L'excuse du travail fini par ne plus suffire au rouquin que la jalousie dévorait, il n'y croyait plus et les disputes commencèrent, puis se firent de plus en plus fréquentes, les mots durs se succédant, et chacun restant drapés dans sa fierté et sur ses positions, ils finirent par ne plus se parler autrement qu'en se criant dessus..

Et un soir, alors que pour la énième fois Blaise tardait à rentrer, Ron décida de ne pas l'attendre et d'aller se défouler sur une piste de danse.

La suite était banale et arrivait à des tas de couples, une histoire bête mais aussi vieille que le monde.

Le rouquin se laissa séduire par dépit, rancune et colère, et pensant punir Blaise il passa la nuit dans les bras d'un autre.

Au matin quand il était rentré le Serpentard l'attendait, et bien évidemment une dispute éclata au cours de laquelle Ron, excédé, lui avoua tout.

Mais il le fit d'une façon provocante, l'air de dire « tu vois moi aussi je te cocufie quand je veux », parce qu'il voulait lui faire mal, et il réussit.

Un gouffre d'incompréhension qu'aucun des deux n'était plus capable de franchir les sépara.

Le Serpentard se statufia, l'instant d'un regard terrible où ce fut comme si on le poignardait en plein cœur, puis il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, dans un éclat aussi dur que le diamant.

« Je veux que tu sois partit quand je reviendrais, et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici!

Ceci dit il s'était dirigé vers la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière lui en la claquant.

Ron ne lui avait jamais vu un tel regard, il lui fit mal ce regard et par dépit et colère mêlé il cria:

« Bon débarras!.

Et il était venu chez Harry, l'ami vers qui il pouvait toujours se tourner en cas de problème, le seul à qui il pouvait tout confier, tout dire.

Le rouquin s'était donc installé chez lui, en colère au départ et n'arrêtant pas de maudire Blaise, puis il avait commencé à s'en vouloir, il l'aimait tellement son Serpentard, il n'avait agit que par jalousie, sans réfléchir et les remords se mirent à le ronger.

Il tenta de retourner voir celui qui était toute sa vie, mais ce dernier refusa de lui parler, ni cette fois ni les fois suivantes.

Ron fini par abandonner, mais les jours passant il était de plus en plus malheureux.

**&&&&.**

« Café Harry?

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées le brun sursauta puis se tourna vers son ami.

Ron lui tendait une tasse.

« Merci! Lui dit-il dans un sourire...allons nous asseoir.

Assit l'un près de l'autre ils sirotèrent tranquillement et silencieusement leur café.

C'était apaisant et relaxant ce silence seulement troué par le chant des oiseaux.

**&&&&.**

Trois semaines après cet anniversaire, un soir, Harry eut la surprise de voir Blaise se présenter à sa porte.

Il ne venait plus depuis que Ron était là.

« Blaise...ça fait plaisir de te voir! Lui dit-il après lui avoir ouvert...viens entres!

Il l'emmena vers le salon où se trouvait Ron, installé sur le canapé, et qui ouvrit de grand yeux dans lequel un espoir subit s'alluma, mais Blaise l'éteignit rapidement d'un glacial:

« Salut Weasley!

Le brun remarqua la crispation de son ami et la lueur douloureuse qui s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire pour l'aider, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler parce qu'il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien.

Il n'était ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre et ne voulait en rejeter aucun, cette histoire c'était la leur et en tant qu'ami il espérait juste qu'elle finirait bien.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant près de Ron et en invitant d'un geste le Serpentard à en faire autant sur un des fauteuils.

« Tu as vu Draco depuis son anniversaire? S'enquit ce dernier en obtempérant.

« Non, j'ai pas eut l'occasion...pourquoi?

« Je l'ai vu hier et il avait l'air d'aller mal! Répondit Blaise qui ne jetait pas un seul regard vers le rouquin, comme si il n'existait pas...Edan s'inquiète.

« Draco est malade?...il faut qu'il l'emmène voir un médecin, tout simplement.

« Mais justement! Se récria le Serpentard...Draco s'y refuse et il n'écoute personne, moi comprit...pourtant il fait des crises de somnambulisme, Edan m'a dit qu'au début il a cru que ce n'était rien, ça lui était arrivé deux ou trois fois ces deux derniers mois mais il pensait que ça passerait; que c'était juste un coup de fatigue ou autre, mais au contraire là c'est maintenant deux ou trois fois par semaine, comme si ça empirait...c'est pas normal et Draco avait vraiment l'air fatigué, et même assez étrange quand je l'ai vu...j'ai à peine pu lui parler, dés que j'ai dit le mot 'médecin' il a hurlé qu'il allait très bien et il est partit en courant dans sa chambre, comme si il avait peur.

« Tu veux que j'essaye de le convaincre de voir un médecin, c'est ça?

« Oui, toi il t'écoutera peut-être, vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre mais tu fini toujours par avoir le dessus..

Harry sourit.

« Je pense que vous vous affolez pour rien mais j'irais voir cette tête de mule demain...tu veux boire quelque chose?

« Non merci! Répondit Blaise qui se leva...j'ai à faire!

« Ton assistant t'attends je suppose! Ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir Ron avec une ironie douloureuse pour lui-même...ou t'as peut-être changé depuis le temps, c'est qui maintenant?

« Ça ne te regarde plus! Rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard qui rajouta...au revoir Harry et merci!

Ceci dit il sortit rapidement.

Ron tourna les yeux vers Harry qui fit une grimace désolée.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot! Murmura le rouquin...pourquoi je dis que des conneries? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça?...et pourquoi moi j'ai fait ça!

Sans rien dire le brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la serra.

« Je l'aime Harry! Souffla Ron en se prenant le visage entre les mains...je l'aime ce con!

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Hary se présentait au manoir.

Ce fut Edan qui l'accueillit au salon, seul.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis content de te voir...Blaise t'a expliqué? Fit-il tout en l'incitant à s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

« Oui...comment va Draco?

« Pour l'instant il dort, mais cette nuit je l'ai encore retrouvé dans le parc! Raconta Edan qui semblait effondré...mais c'est pas tout...

Il se tu l'air d'avoir du mal à continuer.

« Quoi? Fit le brun.

Le jeune irlandais eut l'air d'hésiter, gêné, puis il se décida.

« Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne! Dit-il à contre cœur...mais...depuis une semaine il est victime d'hallucinations.

« Comment ça?

« Il...il voit des choses qui n'existe pas.

« Attends...comme si il avait prit un hallucinogène?

« Non, il ne prend rien de cette sorte...non, et il ne pourrait rien avaler qui ai cet effet, même par accident, j'y ai pensé et je fais très attention ...mais j'étais là Harry, à chaque fois, et il disait voir des choses que moi je voyais pas...des ombres d'après ce que j'ai compris...comment tu explique ça?...moi je ne vois qu'une explication possible, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

« Je pense que c'est d'un psychiatre dont il a besoin.

« Draco n'est pas fou! Rétorqua Harry.

« Je ne dis pas ça...je l'aime tu le sais, mais il commence à me faire peur, je m'inquiète pour lui...depuis hier c'est encore pire, il dit que des gens lui veulent du mal et qu'ils l'espionnent sans arrêt, même dans la maison...alors j'espère que ce n'est que de la fatigue, du surmenage, ou autre...je ne sais pas moi...mais tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux s'en assurer?

Dubitatif et hésitant Harry réfléchit un instant, lui aussi était devenu inquiet maintenant et il se dit que le jeune homme n'avait pas tort.

« Oui! Finit-il par dire lentement...tu as peut-être raison, mais il faut prendre le meilleur psychiatre-sorcier, et je n'en connais pas.

« Moi non plus mais je vais me renseigner pour en trouver un bon! Fit Edan qui parut soulagé d'avoir un soutien...toi occupes-toi de lui faire accepter l'idée.

Puis il se leva.

« Je vais monter le réveiller et lui dire que tu es là...ensuite j'irais m'occuper de trouver le médecin et je le ramènerais ici...tu restera avec lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul.

« Oui bien sûr! Répondit Harry.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Draco arriva une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de soie noire qui mettaient en valeur sa blondeur.

Mais cela accentuait aussi sa pâleur, encore plus prononcée que d'habitude, et les cernes de ses yeux.

Et avec une inquiétude grandissante Harry s'aperçut en le regardant venir que toute son attitude avait changé aussi.

Le blond était quelqu'un qui attirait les regards, par sa beauté bien sûr, mais aussi par l'assurance qu'il dégageait en toute circonstance, il donnait toujours l'impression que le monde entier lui appartenait.

Là ce n'était plus le cas, il avait perdu toute son assurance, sa démarche était peu sûre et le brun se rendit compte qu'il jetait de petits regards rapides et craintifs autour de lui, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un surgisse et l'agresse.

« Harry je suis content que tu sois là! Fit Draco alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu du salon et continuait à venir vers lui...toi tu vas me croire pas vrai?! Termina t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui, une supplique au fond des yeux.

« Bonjour Draco! Dit calmement le brun...assieds-toi près de moi et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Il était évident que Edan n'avait pas mentit, ni même exagéré, le comportement du blond était des plus inhabituel.

Ce dernier obéit et s'assit tout près de lui.

« J'ai peur Harry.

Le cœur du brun se serra devant le regard gris effrayé et perdu qui se riva au sien, et il entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

« De quoi?...ou de qui? Demanda t-il du ton le plus rassurant possible.

« Je...je sais pas...mais je suis terrifié! Murmura Draco qui baissa la tête et porta une main à sa bouche pour se ronger un ongle...Il y a des ombres qui se glissent derrière moi dés que je fais un pas...mais je n'arrive pas à bien les voir...on me veut du mal.

« Arrêtes de faire ça! Fit doucement Harry qui se saisit de sa main et la garda dans la sienne...regardes-moi.

« Edan ne veut pas me croire! Reprit le blond en obéissant...il rit et il dit que je devient parano.

« Quel crétin! Pensa le brun.

« Tu me crois toi pas vrai?

Attendrit par le regard gris inquiet et suppliant, Harry sourit et lâchant sa main il leva la sienne pour lui caresser la joue.

« Oui! Murmura t-il...mais je pense surtout que tu dois être très fatigué et à cause de ça ton imagination te joue des tours...mais pour toi c'est bien réel.

« Réel oui! Répéta Draco, le regard plongé dans les yeux verts...Harry tu vas me protéger? Termina t-il dans un souffle.

« Oui! Chuchota le brun, il avait la sensation d'être hypnotisé, il semblait si perdu et fragile, il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard du sien et il se noyait dans un océan magnifique fait de nuances de gris.

Comment avait-il fait jusqu'à présent pour ne pas remarquer à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux?

Le blond semblait ressentir la même chose et, comme si il étaient deux aimants, leurs visages comblèrent la distance qui les séparait et leurs bouches s'unirent.

Ce fut le baiser le plus doux et le plus envoûtant que Harry ait jamais reçut, et il pouvait dire qu'il en avait reçut, mais celui-là était indescriptible et plus rien d'autre n'exista que cette bouche sur la sienne.

Quand Draco s'écarta il resta immobile, yeux fermés, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, mais dieu que ce baiser avait été bon, il en aurait redemandé!

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et aperçut le blond qui le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Je...je suis désolé...je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

C'était le réveil brutal après un moment de rêve.

Harry se reprit et sourit.

« C'est pas grave! Dit-il...ce n'était qu'un baiser amical dans un moment d'égarement, rien d'important.

« Oui! Approuva Draco, mais sans le regarder.

« Euh...bon...pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, tu sais sur la fatigue qui fait que ton imagination te joue des tours?

« Oui.

« Et bien tu sais il suffirait que tu acceptes de voir un médecin à qui tu pourrais parler de tout ce qui t'arrive...à mon avis avec quelques petites pilules il règlerait ce problème qui n'est sûrement pas bien grave.

« Tu crois?

« J'en suis sûr.

« C'est d'accord.

Harry en resta sans voix, d'après Blaise et Edan Draco était farouchement opposé à l'idée de voir un médecin, et là il venait d'accepter avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le blond sourit devant son air ahuri.

« Je préfère ta façon de me présenter la chose! Fit-il...Blaise et Edan m'ont trop fait penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi...toi non.

Draco semblait être redevenu un peu plus lui-même et le brun en fut heureux, surtout en songeant qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

« Je te promet de croire que tu es fou que le jour où on t'internera dans un asile! Plaisanta t-il...et encore j'aurais des doutes.

« Merci Harry.

Au même moment Edan et un autre homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, entrèrent dans le salon.

Aussitôt le jeune irlandais jeta un regard interrogatif vers le brun qui fit oui d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Draco mon amour je te présente le Docteur Edward Stanton...

« Éminent psychiatre je suppose! L'interrompit le blond en se levant pour aller tendre une main au docteur qui la prit et la serra.

De son côté Harry l'observa, c'était un homme de taille moyenne, grassouillet et atteint de calvitie, il était vêtu d'un costume de coupe impeccable, visiblement de prix, et portait de petites lunettes carrées derrière lesquelles brillaient des yeux bleu clair et intelligents.

« En effet! Répondit le médecin dans un sourire, sa voix était calme, posée et douce.

« Bien! Fit Edan d'un ton satisfait...tu viens Harry?

Le brun se leva et, le médecin ne lui prêtant aucune attention, il le suivit, laissant Draco seul avec le psychiatre-sorcier.

Il quitta peu après le manoir après avoir dit qu'il repasserait le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles.

**&&&&.**

Allongé sur l'une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse, Harry regardait le soleil qui se couchait.

Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Draco ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, et il le revivait sans arrêt.

Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres, ça il le savait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Edan avait bien de la chance.

Soupirant il tenta une fois de plus de penser à autre chose, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Ses pensées revenaient inexorablement sur le blond.

Des pensées qu'il n'avait jamais eut à son égard jusqu'à présent, ou alors si il en avait eut il n'en avait jamais eut conscience.

Là il se sourit à lui-même, sachant qu'il mentait.

Il lui était bien arrivé à quelques reprises d'éprouver du désir pour lui, quel homo sain de corps et d'esprit n'en ressentirait pas face à lui?

C'était une réaction normale.

Mais ce n'était que du désir, rien d'autre, ça ne durait pas et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Seulement ce qu'il avait ressentit aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec une simple flambée de désir, il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer d'ailleurs, mais ça lui laissait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, et même un peu plus haut, dans sa poitrine.

C'était comme quand Draco lui avait demandé « Tu vas me protéger?

A ce moment-là la pensée qui l'avait traversé était que pour lui il se sentait capable de se battre contre la terre entière.

« Ça suffit! Se dit-il en se redressant brusquement, et, assit il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça! Marmonna t-il.

« Faut que t'arrêtes de penser à qui? S'enquit Ron qui venait de passer la tête par la porte-fenêtre toute proche et l'avait entendu...le repas est prêt! Rajouta t-il.

« A personne! Répondit le brun qui se leva...et ça tombe bien j'ai faim.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Harry se rendit au manoir où un elfe le fit entrer.

Dans le hall il se dirigea vers le salon et s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Debout devant le canapé Draco et Edan s'embrassaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'est vrai que ça l'avait toujours mit un peu mal à l'aise, quelque part cette vision le dérangeait toujours, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en ressentait un tel pincement au cœur et une telle envie de se précipiter sur eux pour les séparer.

La jalousie le mordit cruellement, l'irlandais avait droit à ses baisers quand il le voulait lui, et le blond l'embrassait-il comme il l'avait embrassé lui?

Non, il ne voulait pas, ça ne se pouvait pas, **leur** baiser avait été unique.

Puis réalisant l'absurdité de ses pensées il se ressaisit et affichant un sourire il s'avança.

« Salut les amoureux!

Surprit, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, Draco et Edan tournèrent la tête vers lui, tout en restant enlacés.

« Bonjour Harry! Fit ce dernier.

De son côté le blond lui souriait l'air heureux et le brun le détailla avec attention.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux! Constata t-il.

En effet Draco avait le visage reposé et ses cernes avaient disparut.

« Tu avais raison, les petites pilules du médecin ont fait des miracles! Répondit le blond dont le sourire s'agrandit...j'ai dormit des heures et aucune ombre ne m'a suivit...je suis en pleine forme.

« J'en suis ravit! Fit Harry...tu vois finalement c'était rien.

« Et moi je suis ravit d'avoir retrouvé l'homme dont je suis fou amoureux! Intervint Edan en posant un baiser sur la joue de Draco qu'il tenait toujours.

« Oui, à cause de moi ces derniers temps n'ont pas été facile pour toi! Reconnut le blond qui se dégagea doucement et s'approcha de Harry...nous avons prévu d'aller faire un tour à Londres, il faut que je passe à mon bureau pour voir si tout marche bien, je l'ai suffisamment délaissé...ensuite nous irons faire les magasins, tu nous accompagnes?

« Non merci j'ai des tas de choses à faire! Mentit le brun qui était totalement désœuvré, mais il se voyait vraiment mal passer le reste de la journée à les regarder s'embrasser, il ne pouvait pas, il finirait par péter un plomb...je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois redevenu toi-même! Dit-il à Draco avant de tourner les talons et de sortir rapidement.

Il ressentait une étrange envie de pleurer.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez lui Harry se rendit sur la terrasse et y aperçut Ron qui était assit sur les deux marches descendant dans le jardin.  
Coudes sur les genoux et mains pendantes dans le vide il semblait abattu, c'était souvent le cas d'ailleurs, et le brun se sentait dans le même état.

Il alla s'asseoir près de lui.

« Comment va Draco? Demanda aussitôt le rouquin.

Harry lui raconta.

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle! Fit Ron quand il eut fini...mais pourquoi tu tire une tête pareille? Rajouta t-il avec curiosité en voyant l'air sombre de son ami.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il poussa d'abord un long soupir.

« Tu crois qu'on peut subitement tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'on connait depuis des années?

« Oui...pourquoi?

« Mais tu trouves pas étrange qu'on puisse fréquenter régulièrement quelqu'un et que d'un coup comme ça, du jour au lendemain, on s'aperçoive qu'elle compte beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pensait?

« Ben non! Répondit Ron dubitatif...faut peut-être du temps quelque fois pour comprendre.

« Mais enfin comment c'est possible? S'exclama Harry tout en se levant et en se mettant à faire des allers-retour devant son ami...Comment c'est possible de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant?

« Je sais pas...pfff...peut-être parce que quand on fréquente pendant des années une personne on ne s'aperçoit plus vraiment de ce qu'on ressent pour elle...on s'habitue à sa présence, c'est un ami voilà c'est tout, on ne le voit plus que comme ça et on y pense pas plus...et...euh...peut-être qu'il faut un élément ou un évènement déclencheur pour qu'on ouvre les yeux et qu'on réalise qu'on ressent quelque chose de fort pour cette personne.

Harry s'arrêta net et le fixa avec étonnement.

« Tu sais que tu m'étonne vraiment des fois?

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire.

« C'est de Draco dont il s'agit n'est-ce pas?

« Comment t'as deviné? Répliqua le brun encore plus étonné.

« Ça peut pas être moi...c'est sûrement pas Blaise! Énuméra Ron en se servant de ses doigts...Edan tu ne le connais pas depuis des années...et tu ne vois plus personne d'autre que nous depuis des mois...il ne reste que Draco...c'est pas compliqué.

Harry se rassit près de lui dans un soupir de désespoir.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...je n'avais jamais ressentit une chose pareille...et ça me tombe dessus d'un coup...je...je suis perdu.

« Harry il est marié, et heureux de l'être.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Répliqua le brun avec amertume.

« Il faut que tu cesse de le voir dés maintenant, autrement tu ne pourra qu'en souffrir.

« Je sais.

Et sachant que Draco allait bien il décida de ne plus se rendre au manoir.

**&&&&.**

Un mois passa, triste, Ron et Harry étaient aussi déprimés l'un que l'autre.

Ne plus voir Draco ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui et c'était ce qu'il faisait à longueur de temps, il n'y pouvait rien, le blond s'était incrusté en lui et ne voulait plus en sortir.

Il était tombé amoureux, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il avait trouvé sa perle rare mais elle était inaccessible.

Elle était là, près de lui, depuis des années, mais il n'en avait pas eut conscience, il avait fallut l'évènement déclencheur comme disait Ron pour qu'il le réalise.

Ce fut donc un mois morose où les jours semblaient plus long les uns que les autres, et durant lequel Draco ne donna pas de nouvelle non plus.

C'était mieux ainsi d'une certaine façon mais avec tristesse le brun se disait qu'il ne lui manquait même pas.

Mais un soir tout changea.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là, comme à son habitude, Harry était allongé sur une des chaises longues et profitait de la relative fraîcheur de la nuit, quand son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui entrait par le portail du jardin et s'avança.

Il se redressa d'un bond en reconnaissant Draco, et à grands pas il le rejoignit.

« Draco?...mais qu'est-ce...

Il s'interrompit net en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules et horrifiés, il venait de s'apercevoir que le blond était dans le même état que le jour du baiser, pire même, et en plus il tremblait.

« Tu...tu as dit que tu me protégerais! Fit Draco qui avait retrouvé ce regard égaré et apeuré...elles sont revenues Harry...les ombres...elles me suivent partout.

« Oh Draco! Gémit le brun atterré avant de le saisir dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui...Draco...ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça...mais tu ne crains plus rien mon ange...je suis là.

Le blond se laissa totalement aller contre lui, posant avec lassitude la tête sur son épaule.

« Comment ça se fait que tu soit seul? Demanda Harry tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux...comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici?

« J'ai retrouvé ma baguette, Edan l'avait caché parce qu'il avait peur de ce que je pourrais faire avec! Raconta Draco qui parlait d'un ton un peu enfantin...quand je suis descendu de ma chambre pour aller transplaner il était dans le salon, il parlait avec le docteur...mais j'ai fait attention, je me suis caché pour pas qu'ils me voient.

« Tu t'es caché?...ils ne savent pas que tu es ici?

« Non, ils auraient pas voulut que je vienne...Edan veut pas que je sorte, juste que je me repose.

« Il t'aime et il s'inquiète pour toi! Fit Harry qui prononça ses mots un peu à contrecœur...il va te chercher partout.

« Je sais! Souffla le blond qui enfouit la tête au creux de son cou...mais j'ai peur là bas...il me veut du mal...et le docteur aussi.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Harry écarta légèrement Draco et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose?

« Je sais pas trop...rien...mais je sais qu'ils me veulent du mal...je le sens.

Le cœur du brun se serra douloureusement et une peur atroce lui broya les entrailles, Draco était-il en train de sombrer dans une folie paranoïaque?

« Non,non,non...pas ça! Gémit-il intérieurement...je t'en prie non!

La gorge serrée il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond et l'entraîna vers la porte-fenêtre.

« Viens, entrons.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où Ron lisait une B.D, allongé sur le canapé.

Quand le rouquin leva les yeux sur eux et s'arrêtèrent sur Draco son visage prit une expression d'incrédulité totale.

Et ce n'était pas dû qu'à sa présence, mais plus à son aspect.

Où était passé le flamboyant Malfoy? Il était l'ombre de lui-même, il semblait plus petit, parce que replié sur lui-même et ses yeux apeurés se déplaçaient sans cesse d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, il avait un air hébété et donnait l'impression de ne pas être bien certain de savoir où il se trouvait, et de craindre dieu sait quoi.

Il se serrait contre le brun, ce qui paraissait le rassurer un peu, et en plus il ne parut même pas remarquer le rouquin qui se leva.

« Harry? Fit ce dernier.

« Draco est venu se réfugier chez nous! Expliqua laconiquement le brun.

« Se réfugier? Répéta Ron qui se rassit lentement.

« C'est ça! Répondit Harry tout en faisant asseoir le blond près de son ami qui se poussa à l'autre bout du canapé pour lui laisser de la place.

Aussitôt Draco remonta ses jambes tout en s'allongeant puis se roula en boule dans le coin et ferma les yeux, comme si il était épuisé.

Ron leva les yeux sur son ami et resta saisit, le brun regardait le blond avec une telle inquiétude et tant de tendresse douloureuse qu'il eut mal pour lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle! Lui dit-il en se levant et en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener sur la terrasse.

« Comment ça réfugié?...est-ce qu'Edan sait qu'il est là?

« Non! Répondit Harry de mauvais gré et d'un air renfrogné, il se doutait de ce qu'il allait suivre et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

« Alors il faut le prévenir.

« Draco dit qu'il a peur, qu'il veut lui faire du mal...le docteur aussi.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais il est malade Harry...regardes-le, ça se voit non?...il ne doit même plus savoir ce qu'il raconte.

« Il n'est pas fou...et si ce qu'il dit était vrai? S'écria le brun avec colère.

« Pfff! souffla le rouquin...tu voudrais bien que ça le soit pas vrai?...ce serait l'occasion de te débarrasser du mari encombrant, tu serais son sauveur et avec un peu de chance Draco te tomberait dans les bras...c'est ça ?

Harry se sentit prit en faute et baissa la tête sans répondre, il devait reconnaître que ça lui avait en effet traversé l'esprit.

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence Ron reprit avec fermeté.

« Nous devons prévenir Edan avant qu'il alerte tout le monde de sa disparition c'est son mari ne l'oublies pas.

« Ça risque pas! Grommela le brun qui leva la tête, au fond il savait que ce que disait son ami était la voix de la raison, il lui en voulut un peu pour ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il rajouta à contrecœur et d'un ton assez sec...envoies-lui un message pour le prévenir qu'il est là, et dis-lui qu'il vienne le chercher demain...ce sera bien assez tôt.

Et il tourna les talons pour retourner près de Draco qu'il réveilla pour le faire monter dans sa chambre, il n'y en avait que deux dans la maison et l'autre était celle de Ron..

Il le mit au lit, et le blond s'étant immédiatement rendormit, il s'installa dans un fauteuil pour veiller sur lui.

Draco dormit toute la nuit comme un loir, pas lui.

**&&&&.**

Edan se présenta le lendemain matin de bonne heure, accompagné du médecin, et Ron qui leur ouvrit les fit monter dans la chambre.

Le regard noir Harry les regarda s'avancer vers le lit dans lequel Draco, qui venait à peine de se réveiller, était assit.

Et le regard apeuré qu'eut le blond en les voyant venir vers lui déchira le brun, ce fut encore plus atroce quand il le tourna vers lui, emplit de reproche et d'incompréhension.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu...

Draco ne pu terminer, Stanton s'était approché et avec vivacité avait saisit son bras dans lequel il avait planté une aiguille.

« Arrêtez, qu'est-ce que vous lui faites? Voulut s'interposer Harry.

« Ce n'est qu'un calmant que je lui ai préparé! Le rassura le psychiatre...dans son état il vaut mieux lui éviter toute agitation.

Le blond était retombé sur le lit, assommé.

Harry serra les poings, cette scène lui était insupportable et le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider lui donnait envie de hurler et d'écraser d'une bonne droite le nez, plutôt proéminent, du médecin.

Edan s'aperçut qu'il n'appréciait pas, et il s'approcha pour lui poser une main amicale sur l 'épaule.

Et à cet instant il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, au moment où l'irlandais le toucha il ressentit une telle sensation qu'il en resta saisit et sa chair se hérissa.

C'était visqueux, rusé, malsain, sombre, un mélange de sensations toutes plus désagréable les unes que les autres.

Pourquoi ressentit-il cela il n'en savait rien, mais il eut du mal à retenir un recul de dégoût.

« « Tu sais bien que je prendrais soin de lui, c'est l'amour de ma vie! Disait Edan dans le même temps, et dans un sourire que le brun vit plutôt comme un rictus horrible...Edward va lui donner un nouveau traitement, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours et...

Harry n'écoutait plus, il avait tiqué quand l'irlandais avait appelé le médecin par son prénom, ce n'était pas courant d'appeler un docteur par son petit nom, à moins d'être ami et de le connaître de longue date, ce qui si il il s'en souvenait bien n'était pas le cas.

Mais c'était aussi la façon dont il l'avait prononcé qui créait un malaise en lui.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude à son sujet! Continuait Edan qui s'approcha du lit et souleva Draco dans ses bras...je vous remercie de m'avoir préve...

« Je passerais au manoir prendre de ses nouvelles! Le coupa Harry.

« Bien sûr! Fit l'irlandais dans un sourire...vous êtes des amis et vous serez toujours les bienvenus...nous devons y aller maintenant.

Le brun les regarda sortir, le cœur serré et la peur au ventre.

« Harry ne m'en veux pas! Fit Ron qui se tenait près de lui...nous devions le faire, c'est Edan qui est responsable de lui.

« Je sais! Murmura pensivement le brun, son esprit était en ébullition, de gros doutes s'y étaient installés.

Il passa le reste de la journée à gamberger.

**&&&&.**

En fin de journée Blaise se présenta à la porte et Ron, qui ignorait que Harry lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander de venir, reçut un coup au cœur en l'apercevant.

Il ne s'étaient plus vu depuis la visite que le Serpentard leur avait rendu et le voir lui fit mal.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de toile claire, et d'une chemisette blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau doré, il était si beau.

Malheureusement comme la dernière fois, il fit à peine attention à lui, le saluant du même froid et indifférent, « Salut Weasley! Tout en s'asseyant sous l'invitation de Harry qui resta debout près de la porte-fenêtre.

« Tu voulais me voir pourquoi? S'enquit le Serpentard en s'adressant au brun.

« Je dois vous parler à tous les deux.

Ron leva un regard surprit sur son ami.

« A nous deux?...de quoi?

« De Draco! Répondit Harry qui s'empressa d'ajouter...quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je le sens, j'en suis sûr.

« Par rapport à ce qui est arrivé ce matin et que tu m'a raconté dans ta lettre je suppose! Fit Blaise...mais vas-y explique.

« Draco pense que Edan et le médecin lui veulent du mal et...

« Harry tu vas pas recommencer! L'interrompit Ron...il est malade.

« Et si c'était ce qu'on veut nous faire croire? S'écria le brun...si c'était provoqué?

« Tu veux dire que Edan qui l'aime comme un fou, et un médecin de grande notoriété voudraient le voir sombrer dans la folie? Intervint le Serpentard en haussant les sourcils...et pourquoi feraient-ils ça?

« Ça j'avoue que je l'ignore! Reconnut Harry...j'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir mais la raison m'échappe, pour faire main basse sur sa fortune? Je ne vois que ça.

« Et moi je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser une telle chose, Draco et Edan s'aiment c'est visible! Rajouta Blaise...il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Alors pourquoi est-il venu se réfugier ici? Opposa le brun...pourquoi ne se sent-il pas en sécurité près de lui?

« Parce qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait ni ce qu'il dit! Répondit Ron.

« Non...non! Répliqua Harry en secouant la tête...si vous aviez vu son regard ce matin!...c'est vrai que je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, mais je sens quelque chose de pas net...s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de votre aide, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous exactement? S'enquit Blaise avec curiosité.

« Pour commencer je voudrais que vous acceptiez juste la possibilité que Draco ai pu dire la vérité.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis deux voix s'élevèrent en même temps.

« Si tu veux!

« Si tu y tient.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela satisfaisait Harry pour l'instant, restait à leur faire accepter la suite.

« Que savons-nous sur le passé d'Edan? Reprit-il.

« Qu'il est né en Irlande dans un bled perdu au nom imprononçable, et qu'il y a vécu jusqu'à ses seize ans, là il est venu à Londres où il a fait des petits boulots, il y a deux ans il s'est présenté dans la boite de Draco! Répondit aussitôt Ron...la suite tu connais.

« Il a la même date de naissance que Draco! Fit Blaise à son tour...son père est mort il avait deux ans, et sa mère, qu'il adorait, alors qu'il en avait quinze...il était fils unique et du coup il n'a plus aucune attache en Irlande et refuse absolument d'y remettre les pieds...une fois Draco a tenté de le convaincre de l'y emmener, il voulait voir l'endroit où il était né, mais il s'est mit dans une colère noire et est resté fâché une semaine...ça a été leur seule et unique dispute...Draco ne lui en a jamais plus parlé.

« Justement! Jubila Harry...pourquoi une telle colère?...et qui a vérifié ses dires? Qui peut être sûr que son histoire est vraie?

« Bah...personne! Fit Ron.

« Exactement, alors en réalité aucun de nous ne sait qui il est vraiment ni d'où il sort...et moi c'est ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez tous les deux, que vous alliez en Irlande et que vous vérifiez son histoire.

Le cœur du rouquin se mit à battre fort, partir en Irlande seul avec Blaise?

C'était trop beau, il en aurait volontiers embrasser son ami pour cette idée.

« C'est une très bonne idée! S'exclama t-il sans pouvoir totalement réfréner son enthousiasme.

Harry retint un sourire, sa réaction ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde.

« Je ne peux pas laisser mon cabinet! Protesta le Serpentard.

L'espoir disparut dans le cœur de Ron.

« Ça ne prendra que deux ou trois jours! Insista le brun...s'il te plait Blaise, on ne peut pas abandonner Draco à son sort sans prendre au moins la peine de vérifier le passé d'Edan...t'imagines si il dit la vérité?

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux, hésitant.

En fait il pouvait parfaitement s'absenter, depuis qu'il avait abandonner son grand projet il avait moins de travail et son assistant pouvait parfaitement suffire pour prendre en charge ceux en cours.

Mais se retrouver seul avec Ron?

Il lui avait fait tellement mal, il en souffrait toujours autant, il s'était rêvé un si bel avenir avec lui, il avait tout brisé.

Mais d'un autre côté pouvait-il abandonner son ami comme disait Harry? Si jamais c'était vrai qu'Edan lui voulait du mal pouvait-il rester sans rien faire?

Non il ne pouvait pas.

« D'accord! Finit-il par dire.

Le cœur de Ron explosa de joie et d'espoir.

« Merci Blaise...merci du fond du cœur! Lui dit le brun dans un grand sourire de gratitude, enfin il allait pouvoir agir, pour Draco...moi pendant ce temps je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur ce Stanton.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant...

Le Serpentard se leva en disant cela et il fut coupé par Ron qui osa enfin lui adresser la parole, tremblant intérieurement et pressé de savoir.

« Blaise...euh...nous partons quand?

« Demain ça me pose pas de problème si ça vous convient...je connais un portoloin qui nous mènera en Irlande, de là nous nous rendrons dans « le bled perdu au nom imprononçable »ironisa t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher...viens chez moi en fin de matinée.

« D'accord! Firent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

**&&&&.**

Seuls Ron et Harry se regardèrent et les yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une joie et d'une excitation difficilement contenu firent rire le brun.

« N'oublies quand même pas pourquoi vous allez là bas! Dit-il.

« Je te promet que nous saurons tout ce qu'i savoir! Assura le rouquin en lui renvoyant un immense sourire de gratitude...merci Harry...parce que y aller à deux n'était vraiment pas nécessaire pas vrai?

Le brun eut de nouveau un petit rire.

« Je pense que quand même ça aidera dans vos recherches, quatre yeux et quatre oreilles valent mieux que deux...mais c'est vrai que j'y ai vu aussi l'occasion pour vous de pouvoir vous parler, peut-être que vous arriverez enfin à reconnaître chacun vos torts et à vous pardonner vos erreurs.

« Si tu savais comme je l'espère...enfin, si il m'aime encore.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard, couché dans son lit, Harry songea qu'avec sa vivacité d'esprit Blaise s'était sûrement fait la même réflexion que Ron.

A savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire d'être deux.

Pourtant il n'avait pas relevé et n'avait pas vraiment fait de difficulté pour accepter, le brun se dit que c'était de bon augure pour son ami.

Puis toutes ses pensées revinrent sur Draco, demain pour commencer il passerait le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ensuite il se renseignerait sur le fameux docteur Stanton.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, il lui tardait d'être au lendemain et de passer à l'action.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, après le départ de Ron, Harry se présenta au manoir en fin de matinée et fut accueillit à la porte par un Edan qui avait un grand sourire de bienvenu.

Sourire qu'il perdit quand le brun lui demanda des nouvelles de Draco.

Là son expression passa à l'abattement total, proche du désespoir.

« J'ai tellement peur pour lui! Fit-il à voix basse alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall...le docteur a commencé à lui donner le nouveau traitement dés que nous sommes rentrés hier...il pensait qu'il aurait un effet immédiat et qu'à son réveil Draco serait redevenu lui-même, mais en fait...

Il se tu et baissa la tête qu'il secoua lentement, comme si la suite était trop dure à dire.

« Mais quoi? Parles! Le pressa Harry d'un ton impatient, une angoisse profonde venait de l'envahir et son cœur s'était mit à battre à tout rompre sous la peur que ce mais laissait sous-entendre.

Qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait?

« Peut-être que le médecin s'est trompé! Reprit Edan avec des sanglots dans la voix ...qu'il faudra tout simplement attendre quelques jours pour avoir un résultat...j'espère vraiment que c'est ça...mais...enfin viens voir par toi-même! Termina t-il subitement en prenant le brun par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le salon.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Harry s'immobilisa sur le seuil du salon.

Draco était là, assit sur un fauteuil il serrait contre lui un coussin tout en se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

« Allez vous-en, laissez-moi tranquille! Gémissait-il par instant tout en jetant des regards apeurés d'un côté et de l'autre.

Le cœur du brun explosa sous la douleur ainsi que la peine et le remord de les avoir laissé l'emmener, même si il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eut le droit de s'y opposer.

Rapidement il travers la pièce et alla s'accroupir à ses genoux, y posant les mains dessus.

« Draco?

Ce dernier avait cessé de se balancer et son regard s'était posé sur lui, mais il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'une lueur de reconnaissance s'y allume.

« Ha...Harry?

Les larmes aux yeux le brun lui sourit.

« Oui.

« Je...je...

Puis brusquement il recommença à se balancer et à jeter des regards craintifs à gauche et à droite, ne faisant plus aucun cas du brun.

« Ça me brise le cœur de le voir ainsi! Fit la voix de Edan qui se tenait derrière Harry...il est dans cet état depuis qu'il s'est réveillé et ses instants de lucidité ne durent que quelques secondes...ça me fait tellement mal! Termina t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Une bouffée de haine d'une force incroyable faillit submerger le brun qui heureusement lui tournait le dos, car il dû serrer les mâchoires à les faire craquer pour se contenir et ne pas lui bondir dessus pour l'étrangler.

C'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cet état, lui et le médecin, il en était persuadé maintenant, tout sonnait si faux chez l'irlandais.

Mais il n'en avait aucune preuve et il ne pouvait donc rien faire, tout ne se résumait qu'à ce que lui avait dit son ange et à ses propres sensations, avec si peu qui les croirait?

Alors qu'Edan, que tous croyait amoureux et aux petits soins pour Draco, était son époux et avait tous les droits, dont celui de lui interdire de venir au manoir et d'approcher le blond si jamais il agissait de manière aussi idiote.

Dans un effort de volonté titanesque il ravala son envie de meurtre et prit une mine désolée, puis il se releva et se tourna vers lui.

« Le docteur Stanton n'est pas là? Demanda t-il.

« Non il est à Londres, à son cabinet...il passe tous les soirs, ou plus si je l'appelle en urgence...pourquoi?

« J'aurais voulut savoir de quoi souffre exactement Draco...c'est si rapide.

« Paranoïa, délire de la persécution, hallucinations...et encore d'autres troubles dont je ne me souviens plus le nom...c'est atroce Harry...je...

Le visage larmoyant et au désespoir Edan fit un pas vers lui et le brun comprit avec horreur qu'il allait venir se réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer sur son épaule.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, il ne pourrait pas lui cacher plus longtemps la haine et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait si jamais il l'approchait de trop.

Il prit précipitamment congés, soulagé de s'éloigner de lui, mais la mort dans l'âme de devoir laisser Draco entre ses mains.

**&&&&.**

Le reste de la journée Harry le passa à chercher des renseignements sur le docteur Stanton.

Mais il n'apprit rien de plus que ce qui était de notoriété publique.

C'était un psychiatre réputé, très respecté par ses confrères et ses clients, du côté Moldu comme sorcier, il possédait un cabinet à Londres qui ne désemplissait pas ainsi qu'une clinique.

Pour ce qui était de sa vie privée il était très discret, il était gay et ne s'en cachait pas mais n'en faisait pas étalage non plus, on ne lui connaissait aucun amant attitré.

En résumé Harry n'apprit rien de particulier.

Il décida donc qu'il en apprendrait sûrement plus en espionnant Edan et le médecin quand il étaient ensemble.

Et il décida de commencer le soir-même, il sentait que le temps était compté.

**&&&&.**

Blaise s'arrêta après être descendu de l'autobus, et observa la place du petit village où ils se trouvaient, elle était déserte, on n'y voyait que deux vieillards assit sur un banc et qui les observèrent avec curiosité.

Il était rare que l'autobus s'arrête ici et que des gens en descendent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Ron qui se tenait près de lui.

C'était les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient.

« Il n'y a qu'une auberge ici, allons y réserver des chambres...bien que vu la foule des touristes on se battra sûrement pas pour en avoir! Ironisa t-il.

« Je te suis!

**&&&&.**

La femme qui les reçut à l'accueil était sympathique et après leur avoir donné leurs clés elle répondit bien volontiers à leurs questions.

Ils apprirent ainsi que la famille d'Edan avait été riche et influente dans le passé, mais c'était il y a longtemps, la lignée avait été décadente, incapable, et tout l'argent et tout leurs patrimoine s'était envolés au fur et à mesure.

Quand Edan était venu au monde il ne restait plus que le domaine sur lequel se trouvait la demeure familiale, à demi en ruine, et sa mère était la dernière de la lignée.

Son père étant mort très tôt, Edan et sa mère avait vécut en solitaire dans la vieille demeure, n'en sortant guère et passant aux yeux de tous pour des excentriques que tous fuyait les rares fois où ils se pointaient dans le village.

Personne d'autre n'y avait vécut depuis le départ d'Edan et la maison était laissée à l'abandon.

Elle ne pu leur en dire plus, elle n'était pas originaire du village, mais elle leur indiqua comment se rendre jusqu'à la vieille demeure.

**&&&&.**

« Heu...finalement pour le moment tout ce qu'il a dit semble vrai, et nous n'en savons pas plus! Fit Ron avec timidité alors qu'ils sortaient de l'auberge, après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans leurs chambres respectives et avoir prit un repas silencieux.

Le rouquin aurait bien aimé engagé une conversation pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais l'air du Serpentard lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de discuter et il n'avait pas oser insister après sa première question tombée dans le vide.

Mais là ce dernier lui répondit.

« Pour le moment oui...peut-être que la maison nous apprendra quelque chose de nouveau.

La demeure se trouvait complètement à l'écart du village, isolée dans la campagne, et une grille fermée à clé leur en interdisait l'entrée.

Blaise prit sa baguette murmura rapidement une formule et elle s'ouvrit.

Ils remontèrent une longue allée de vieux marronniers et furent assez surprit en apercevant la maison, c'était en réalité un manoir très ancien, et encore plus grand que celui des Malfoy.

Mais il était vraiment en ruine, par le toit, dans lequel il y avait d'énormes trous ils virent des nuées d'oiseaux qui entraient et sortaient mais en dehors de leurs cris c'était le silence absolu et une atmosphère lourde et oppressante régnait.

« Cet endroit respire la tristesse et le malheur! Murmura Ron tandis qu'ils montaient les marches du large perron.

« Oui! Approuva Blaise sur le même ton.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, qui ne tenait plus que par un gond, et se retrouvèrent dans un vaste hall encombré par les feuilles mortes, accumulées là certainement depuis plusieurs saisons, et où l'herbe poussait aux endroits où manquait le carrelage.

Un arbre, petit encore, avait même prit racine près d'un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Lentement ils visitèrent les pièces du bas, toutes complètement vides, et à un moment Blaise qui regardait en l'air s'embroncha dans un carreau disjoint et fit une chute.

Ron qui le suivait se précipita vers lui.

« Tu t'es pas fait mal? S'inquiéta t-il tout en lui tendant une main secourable.

« Non, ça va! Répondit le Serpentard qui hésita un bref instant avant de la prendre, puis se décida à accepter son aide.

Il se remit debout, tiré par le rouquin, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leur mains se tenant toujours et se fixant.

Chamboulé par ce simple contact les yeux de Ron s'embuèrent et devinrent suppliant.

« Blaise! Souffla t-il.

Mais ce dernier se détourna brusquement.

« Allons voir à l'étage! Dit-il sèchement.

Dans un soupir malheureux le rouquin le suivit.

**&&&&.**

A l'étage toutes les pièces étaient vides aussi mais dans ce qui avait dû être une chambre de belles dimensions ils découvrirent un placard mural, à peine visible tellement il était bien intégré dans le mur, et fermé à clé.

L'ouvrir fut un jeu d'enfant pour eux et à l'intérieur ils y découvrirent tout un tas de robes et autres artifices féminin suspendus sur des cintres, ils étaient couverts de poussière et certains étaient mangés par les mites.

« Pourquoi sont-ils restés là alors que tout le reste à disparut? S'enquit Ron...et à qui appartenaient-ils? À la mère d'Edan tu crois?

« A qui d'autre puisqu'ils ont été les derniers à vivre ici? Répondit Blaise qui écartait les cintres un par un.

Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu et, fronçant les sourcils il les examina avec plus d'attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le rouquin qui le regardait faire.

« C'est bizarre mais j'ai déjà vu certaines de ces robes! Fit le Serpentard d'un ton songeur, il cherchait dans ses souvenirs...Narcissa! S'exclama t-il soudain...la mère de Draco, c'est sur elle que je les ai vu.

« Bah!...la mère de Draco et celle d'Edan devait avoir les même goûts vestimentaires! Fit Ron dans un haussement d'épaules...et elles ont achetés les mêmes sans le savoir.

« Non c'est impossible, jamais Narcissa n'aurait porté une robe qu'elle aurait risqué de voir sur une autre...elle était bien trop arrogante et imbue de sa personne pour ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté...toutes ses robes étaient des créations uniques, faites sur mesures et exprès pour elle, d'ailleurs la plupart elle les dessinait de sa main.

« T'es sûr?

« Absolument.

« Peut-être que la mère d'Edan faisait pareil et qu'elles ont eut par hasard les mêmes idées de modèles? Hasarda le rouquin, guère convaincu lui-même par sa théorie.

Blaise fit une moue plus que sceptique.

« Honnêtement ça te paraît plausible?...une fois bon peut-être, à la rigueur...mais plusieurs?...enfin pratiquement toutes d'ailleurs...le hasard et la coïncidence ont quand même des limites tu ne crois pas?

Tout en parlant le Serpentard continuait d'examiner les vêtements, les écartant, les tâtant, soulevant les manches, et à un moment un rectangle de papier rigide s'échappa de l'un d'entre eux et tomba sur le sol, près des pieds de Ron qui se baissa pour le ramasser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Blaise.

Le rouquin se releva lentement, les yeux rivés sur ce qui était en fait une photo, puis les leva sur lui, dubitatif.

« C'est une photo...d'un enfant et d'une femme inconnue...Edan et sa mère non?

Blaise la prit et la fixa longuement en silence, sans répondre à Ron, l'examinant avec incrédulité.

En dehors de leurs couleurs de cheveux, bruns tous les deux, et de leurs traits qui ne leur ressemblaient pas, ils étaient la copie de Draco et sa mère, même vêtements et même coiffures.

**&&&&.**

A la nuit tombée, tout vêtu de noir, Harry traversa en catimini le parc du manoir Malfoy et arrivé près de la porte d'entrée, il se cacha derrière un massif de rosiers.

Sous son tee-shirt noir, coincée entre la ceinture de son jeans et sa peau, il portait sa cape d'invisibilité bien pliée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment pratique pour se déplacer rapidement et il ne l'avait donc pas mise, mais à partir de là elle devenait nécessaire.

Il comptait tout bêtement entrer par la porte, il savait que Draco n'utilisait plus de barrière magique tout comme lui, le monde était en paix et ce n'était plus très utile, mais sans la cape il risquait de se retrouver nez à nez dans le hall ou ailleurs avec Edan ou le médecin, ou peut-être les deux en même temps.

Comment justifier sa présence à l'intérieur sans qu'il se soit annoncé? Ça paraîtrait sûrement suspect.

Inutile de prendre des risques inutiles, avec elle il pourrait les épier et les écouter tout à loisirs.

Il s'en revêtit, disparaissant ainsi totalement, et allait s'avancer quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, il se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur et s'immobilisa.

Il vit Edan et le docteur Stanton sortir et s'arrêter sur le deuil.

Ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres hommes qui ressemblaient fort à des médecins eux aussi, la suite le conforta dans cette idée.

« Non cher confrère! Disait l'un d'entre eux...je suis désolé de vous le dire mais vu son état j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix que l'internement.

« Non! Gémit Edan qui se prit le visage entre les mains...non...sortez-le de là je vous en supplie!

« Allons, allons gardez espoir! Le calma Stanton en posant une main apaisante sur l'une de ses épaules...je vous ai dit que j'allais essayer un traitement que j'ai mit au point...je commencerais dés demain...soyez courageux.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Le toubib n'était-il pas déjà en train de lui donner un nouveau traitement d'après ce que lui avait dit Edan?

Pourquoi mentait-il à ces hommes-là?

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit inutile! Intervint l'autre inconnu...je vous souhaite quand même bonne chance, il est normal pour un médecin de tout tenter pour son patient, et si une guérison était possible vous seriez sûrement le plus apte de nous tous à le lui amener, malheureusement je ne crois pas qu'elle soit possible...enfin faites ce que vous pouvez bien sûr, et je vous remercie de nous avoir présenter ce cas très intéressant, on retrouve chez lui plusieurs symptômes qui sont rarement réunis...j'espère que nos avis vous seront utiles et vous aideront, mais j'en doute!

A cet instant Harry comprit, c'était le traitement qu'ils lui donnaient qui faisait sombrer Draco dans la folie et ils l'exhibaient comme un animal de foire pour avoir des témoins de cette soi disant folie.

Aux yeux du monde le blond allait être considéré comme un pauvre malade mental, et plusieurs médecins pourraient en témoigner de bonne foi.

Ces deux toubibs se retrouvaient complices malgré eux, comment pouvaient-ils se douter qu'on leur avait présenter un malade fabriqué par deux monstres qui l'avaient eux-même amené à cet état?

Quelle raison auraient-ils de douter d'un confrère?

Stanton était réputé et apprécié de tous ses collègues, personne n'irait mettre son intégrité en doute en l'accusant d'une chose qui d'ailleurs ne leur viendrait certainement même pas à l'esprit.

Harry fut même certain qu'ils seraient outrés et indignés si quelqu'un leur en laissait seulement sous-entendre la possibilité.

Il serra les poings de colère et de haine.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui les poussait à s'en prendre à Draco de cette façon, l'argent?

C'était une possibilité bien sûr et pour être honnête il n'en voyait aucune autre, même si quelque part ça ne le satisfaisait pas, ça ne collait pas, pourquoi ne pas tout bêtement le faire disparaître pour de bon dans ce cas? Ce serait plus facile et rapide.

Mais il n'y réfléchit pas plus, une seule chose s'imposait à lui pour l'instant, il devait absolument sortir Draco d'ici et le mettre hors de leurs portées.

Le blond n'était plus capable de se défendre lui-même, il était le seul espoir qu'il lui restait.

Sa décision fut vite prise, il n'abandonnerait pas son ange.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Groumde ce chapitre est pour toi, merci d'avoir été là, gros bisous le civet.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Les quatre hommes, qui discutaient encore, lui bouchant l'entrée Harry s'éloigna silencieusement et fit le tour du manoir.

Il trouva l'une des fenêtres de la salle à manger ouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

De là il alla dans le hall qu'il traversa et monta rapidement à l'étage où il se tapi dans un recoin, il allait attendre que le médecin soit partit et que Edan soit allé se coucher, espérant qu'il ne partageait plus la chambre de Draco, mais pour s'en assurer il n'y avait qu'un moyen, attendre et voir.

Vu que sa décision d'enlever le blond venait d'être prise sur le fait il n'avait aucun plan précis en tête et agissait au petit bonheur la chance, mais il fallait que l'irlandais ne s'aperçoive pas de la disparition de Draco avant le matin, ça lui laisserait au moins quelques heures pour réfléchir.

Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le sortir d'ici, il lui était impossible de le laisser entre leurs mains plus longtemps.

Non, ça ce n'était plus possible.

Pour le reste il verrait plus tard.

**&&&&.**

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard il entendit les voix de Stanton et d'Edan dans l'escalier et qui se rapprochaient.

Il retint son souffle.

Du couloir il les vit se diriger vers une chambre dans laquelle ils entrèrent sans refermer totalement la porte derrière eux.

Harry s'arma de patience, se demandant quand le médecin allait se décider à rentrer chez lui et l'autre à aller se coucher.

Les minutes passèrent, et il commençait à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer là dedans, quand des sons s'élevèrent, des sons qu'il n'osa pas identifier immédiatement mais qui lui firent froncer les sourcils, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

La curiosité le poussa à aller passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et la scène qu'il entrevit lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux, il n'en revenait pas.

A quatre pattes sur le lit, ses chairs grasses tremblotant, Stanton subissait, avec un plaisir qu'il ne se privait pas d'exprimer par des mots très crus, la possession d'Edan qui donnait de grands coups de reins tout en le traitant de sale petite chienne en chaleur et autres sortes d'insultes tout aussi imagées les unes que les autres.

C'était vulgaire, avilissant, et écœuré Harry recula.

Ils étaient amants, pas seulement complices.

Comment Edan pouvait-il s'abaisser à ça après avoir tenu Draco dans ses bras?

Le brun eut envie de vomir, puis il se reprit et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond, il était évident que Edan n'y mettrait pas les pieds, à vrai dire il songea avec colère que quand personne d'autre n'était là ils ne devaient même pas s'occuper de Draco, il devait sûrement passer ses journées tout seul enfermé dans sa chambre.

D'y songer le fit bouillir.

D'ailleurs dés qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, juste éclairée par une petite lampe, il entendit les gémissements terrifiés du blond et s'approcha vivement du lit.

Yeux fermés Draco s'était prit la tête entre les mains et se jetait d'un côté à l'autre du matelas, il semblait se débattre contre des hallucinations qui le terrifiaient.

Harry se pencha sur lui et saisit ses poignets, l'immobilisant.

« Draco?...Draco c'est moi Harry...ouvres les yeux mon ange.

« Non...non...non...non! Se mit à psalmodier le blond qui tenta de se libérer...laissez-moi...arrêtez...

« Chut! Souffla le brun qui le saisit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui...chut, c'est moi, n'ai pas peur...ne fais pas de bruit s'il te plait.

Draco cessa de s'agiter et Harry l'écarta pour le regarder.

« Ouvres les yeux, regardes-moi.

Le blond ouvrit les paupières sur des yeux injectés de sang, il semblait épuisé.

« Harry...

« Je vais t'emmener Draco, loin d'ici, mais il ne faudra pas faire de bruit d'accord?

« Pas de bruit oui! opina le blond, son esprit embrumé avait du mal à se fixer sur quelque chose mais il avait reconnut le brun et il lutta comme il pu contre le brouillard qui envahissait de nouveau son esprit, il avait de moins en moins d'instants de lucidité...mais fais vite.

« Viens lèves-toi.

Le blond obéit et Harry entoura sa taille d'un bras pour le soutenir tout en les recouvrant de la cape.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et passèrent devant la chambre d'où s'échappaient toujours les mêmes bruits.

Cela ne fit aucun effet sur Draco qui parut ne même pas entendre, dans son esprit cela ne signifiait plus rien.

Une fois dehors le brun les fit transplaner et enfin ils se retrouvèrent chez lui.

Dans le salon il voulut faire s'allonger le blond sur le canapé mais ce dernier refusa, restant agrippé à lui et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il marmonnait des phrases sans suite et à peine audibles mais il ne s'agitait pas, être dans les bras de Harry semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur lui.

Ce dernier dû s'allonger avec lui et le garder serré le temps qu'il s'endorme, mais cela ne le dérangea pas, l'avoir contre lui était un bonheur sans nom, il allait s'occuper de lui et Edan ne le reprendrait pas.

Ça non.

Il se releva quand Draco fut endormit et se mit à réfléchir.

Dés qu'il aurait constaté sa disparition Edan allait certainement venir ici pour voir si le blond n'y était pas revenu une nouvelle fois, et si Harry ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons il allait devoir jouer le jeu.

Par sécurité il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il cache Draco ailleurs jusqu'à ce que l'irlandais soit venu, ensuite il le ramènerait et lui trouverait un endroit sûr pour qu'il se remette.

Mais où le cacher en attendant?

**&&&&.**

De retour à l'auberge Ron et Blaise commandèrent un repas et s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, ils y étaient tranquilles, elle était déserte, ils étaient les seuls clients.

Et tout en mangeant ils observaient la photo qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Dessus on y voyait une femme tenant par la main un enfant d'environ cinq ans.

Elle avait un visage exsangue et dur avec un véritable regard halluciné, et dans les yeux de l'enfant on lisait de la peur et comme une sorte de résignation.

Elle avait été prise sur le perron de la demeure en ruine et tous les deux portaient des répliques exactes de vêtements porté par Draco et sa mère, le Serpentard le savait grâce aux photos que le blond lui avait si souvent montré quand il allait passer quelques jours au manoir.

Même leurs coupes de cheveux étaient des répliques exactes.

« Mais c'est bien Edan et sa mère? S'enquit Ron.

« Bien sûr, oui...mais c'est vraiment bizarre et j'avoue que je n'y comprend rien.

« Elle me met mal à l'aise cette photo! Fit le rouquin.

« Elle me fait le même effet! Approuva Blaise qui se leva...mais nous y réfléchirons demain, je monte me coucher je suis crevé.

Et sans attendre il s'éloigna.

Ron le suivit tristement des yeux, c'était dur d'être près de lui et de le sentir aussi lointain et froid.

Toute l'après-midi il avait attendu le moment propice pour tenter de lui parler, pour lui dire à quel point il regrettait, qu'il lui manquait tellement qu'il était prêt à faire tous les compromis qu'il voudrait pour le retrouver, qu'il était prêt à tout, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'aime encore.

Mais il n'avait pas osé.

A son tour il se leva et monta dans sa chambre où après avoir prit une douche il se mit au lit.

Mais il ne ferma pas les yeux, les volets n'étant pas fermés il les garda rivés sur le croissant de lune qui brillait dans le ciel nocturne, il songeait à tous les moments heureux passés avec Blaise.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en voyant une chouette se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et taper du bec contre la vitre.

Il réalisa que c'était celle de Harry, celle qui avait remplacée Edwige, et il bondit de son lit pour aller lui ouvrir.

Il défit le lacet qui maintenait un rouleau de papier à sa patte et alla allumer pour le lire.

Deux minutes plus tard il se ruait dans la chambre de Blaise qui ne dormait pas non plus.

« Blaise j'ai reçut un message de Harry! Annonça t-il tout en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit...lis!

Le Serpentard alluma sa lampe de chevet et se saisit de la lettre.

Au bout de deux secondes à peine il leva des yeux ébahis sur le rouquin.

« Il a enlevé Draco?

« Oui mais lis la suite.

Blaise reprit sa lecture et quand il eut finit il secoua lentement la tête, incrédule.

« Edan et le docteur sont amants?...et ils prévoient de faire interner Draco?...mais pourquoi? Je n'y comprend rien.

« Moi pareil! Fit Ron...mais il demande si il peut le cacher chez n...toi.

« Oui bien sûr! Répondit le Serpentard...je vais lui écrire un mot...va chercher la chouette.

**&&&&.**

Quand l'oiseau se fut envolé Blaise retourna se mettre au lit sans tarder et, avec hésitation, Ron revint s'assoir près de lui sur le matelas.

« Harry avait raison n'est-ce pas? Fit-il devant le regard sombre interrogateur.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air.

« Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de Draco?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil surprit.

« Non, je l'ignorais.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a cru ce qu'il lui disait, même si tous on le croyait malade lui non, il est prêt à tout pour lui...moi aussi je suis prêt à tout...pour toi, parce que je t'aime...

« Tais-toi! Ordonna Blaise d'un ton dur tout en se redressant pour le saisir par la nuque et l'attirer brusquement vers lui.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un choc et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, presque avec fureur, et ce fut tous leurs sens qui s'embrasèrent.

Leurs mains se caressèrent mutuellement avec fébrilité, tout le reste autour d'eux était oublié, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le désir dévorant qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

**&&&&.**

Harry attendait patiemment la réponse.

Draco s'était agité durant un moment dans son sommeil, mais maintenant il dormait calmement et le brun ne pouvait détacher le regard de son visage.

Il avait maigrit, ses joues étaient devenues creuses, son teint était cireux et par moment des tics nerveux le parcouraient.

Il souffrait de le voir dans cet état.

Agenouillé sur le sol, au niveau de la tête du blond, il lui caressait tendrement le front.

« Je veux te revoir sourire! Murmura t-il...il est unique ton sourire tu sais...comment ont-ils osé te faire une chose pareille?...je les hais et je m'en veux de les avoir laissé t'emmener, même si il était dans son droit...si tu savais comme tu me manque...

Il se tu pour prendre délicatement une des mains de Draco et la porta à sa joue pour s'y frotter doucement.

« Je t'aime mon ange!

**&&&&.**

Tard dans la nuit Harry reçut la réponse de Blaise et réveilla Draco.

Mais ce dernier ne le reconnut pas en ouvrant les yeux, il prit peur, le repoussa violemment et bondit du canapé pour chercher à s'enfuir.

Son esprit était totalement embrouillé.

Le brun dû le maîtriser et déployer des trésors de patience et de douceur pour le calmer.

Enfin une lueur de conscience finit par éclairer ses yeux gris.

« Harry?...qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Atterré ce dernier comprit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé dans la soirée et il saisit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard au fond du sien.

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer! Lui dit-il...mais tu dois m'écouter attentivement et me faire confiance...il faut que tu ailles te cacher chez Blaise, je ne sais pas quand Edan s'apercevra que tu as disparut mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il va penser que tu es revenu ici et viendra vérifier...tu ne veux pas retourner avec lui n'est-ce pas?

« Il me veut du mal! Gémit Draco...pourquoi?

Au moins il n'avait pas oublié ça et Harry en ressentit du soulagement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi! Lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre...mais c'est pour ça que je dois te cacher...pour pas qu'il te trouve...tu dois faire un effort et rester calme, s'il te plait...je vais t'emmener chez Blaise et tu m'y attendra sagement jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher, d'accord?

Le blond ne répondit pas, les traits de son visage venaient de se crisper dans une grimace de douleur.

« Ma tête! Se plaignit-il...c'est difficile Harry...j'essaie mais c'est dur...tout se brouille.

Le brun comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, son esprit luttait contre les drogues dont son organisme devait être saturé et son cerveau, qui était sain, tentait désespérément de garder le contrôle.

Dans sa tête c'était tout simplement la guerre.

Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait le brun savait qu'il lui demandait beaucoup et le prenant dans ses bras il le berça doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, il avait mal à en pleurer.

« Ça va aller! Lui murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée...tu verras...d'ici quelques jours toutes les saletés qu'ils ont pu te donner auront disparut de ton corps et tu redeviendra toi-même...ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperais de toi...je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal.

Yeux fermés Draco se laissa bercer, dans les bras de Harry il se sentait en confiance, il avait moins l'impression d'être seul, perdu dans un brouillard angoissant.

**&&&&.**

Un moment plus tard ils étaient chez Blaise et Harry mit le blond au lit dans une des chambres.

Il resta près de lui jusqu'à l'aube et le laissa après lui avoir répété au moins mille fois qu'il devait l'attendre ici tranquillement, qu'il ne devait pas bouger de la chambre et qu'il reviendrait le chercher aussi vite que possible.

Il ne le laissait pas de gaîté de cœur, mais il craignait si il le gardait chez lui que durant la visite que ne tarderait sûrement pas à lui rendre Edan, Draco soit prit d'une de ses crises et ne révèle sa présence.

Sa maison n'était pas grande et il n'y avait pas d'endroit sûr où le cacher, tout s'était déroulé si vite qu'il paraît juste au plus pressé.

Après il l'emmènerait loin, jusqu'à ce que le blond retrouve toutes ses facultés, et ensuite, tous les deux, ils s'occuperaient d'Edan et de Stanton.

Il ferma quand même la porte de la chambre à clé.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Blaise ouvrit les yeux et resta totalement immobile.

Il avait la tête posée sur le torse de Ron qui dormait en le tenant serré dans ses bras.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit sa peau contre la sienne.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qui c'était passé, il l'avait désiré à en avoir mal, mais cela ne réglait en rien le problème.

Il sentit que le rouquin émergeait et aussitôt il se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Blaise...

« Ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit! Le coupa immédiatement le Serpentard.

Ron se redressa sur un coude, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour les paroles et ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Il ne savait qu'une chose, il l'aimait, plus que tout, et il avait désespérément besoin de lui.

« Je te demande pardon! Murmura t-il...j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ce soir-là, parce que je suis le plus grand crétin de la terre...mais toi aussi tu en as fait une, alors...

Blaise bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux sombres fulgurants de colère et d'exaspération.

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça? Cria t-il...il n'y a jamais rien eut entre mon assistant et moi...jamais rien tu m'entends?...je ne sais même pas si il est gay et je ne lui ai jamais posé la question parce que je m'en fout complètement...je l'ai embauché pour ses capacités et pour rien d'autre.

Ron en resta abasourdis, tandis que le remord se faisait de plus en plus cuisant.

« Tu n'as jamais...

« Jamais...même pas en pensée...nous deux ça me comblait totalement, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre que toi! Termina t-il d'une voix plus basse, comme voilée, et en se détournant.

« Blaise! Souffla le rouquin avec désespoir, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'en vouloir autant, et une main de fer lui broya le cœur.

« Ça suffit, je ne veux rien entendre de plus! Fit sèchement le Serpentard qui se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain...va t'habiller nous devons aller enquêter.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

**&&&&.**

Seul dans la chambre Draco commença à prendre peur, malheureusement pour lui rien n'allait se passer comme Harry l'avait prévu.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, en fin de matinée on sonna à sa porte, mais il fut très surprit de trouver sur le seuil le docteur Stanton, seul.

Aussitôt entré ce dernier lui annonça la disparition de Draco, lui expliquant que Edan l'avait appelé à l'aide après l'avoir cherché dans tout le manoir.

Le brun n'en montra rien mais il pensa ironiquement à la scène qu'il avait entrevue la veille et qui lui fila la même nausée, l'irlandais n'avait sûrement pas eut besoin de l'appeler de bien loin.

« Edan est mort d'inquiétude! Continuait le médecin...il m'a demandé de passer chez vous pour vérifier si Draco n'y était pas venu une nouvelle fois...vous êtes des amis proches il a donc pensé que c'était possible.

Harry, qui jouait parfaitement la surprise et l'inquiétude, lui répondit que non il ne l'avait pas vu et évidement se proposa d'aider dans les recherches.

« Si vous connaissez des endroits où il serait susceptible d'être aller ça nous aiderait beaucoup! Lui dit Stanton qui n'avait aucune raison de douter du brun.

« Et bien...! fit lentement Harry en faisant mine de réfléchir...à par ici il aurait pu aller chez Blaise...mais il est absent, il est en voyage d'affaire, Ron l'a d'ailleurs accompagné, donc c'est pas la peine d'y aller.

« Edan y a pensé aussi et il s'y est rendu pendant que je venais ici, mais d'après ce que vous me dites il n'aura trouvé personne.

Le cœur du brun s'était mit à cogner comme un sourd dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots, il n'avait pas pensé que l'irlandais pourrait se rendre chez Blaise sans passer chez lui d'abord et il avait songé qu'en lui disant la même chose que ce qu'il venait de dire au médecin Edan ne se donnerait pas la peine d'y aller et que le tour serait joué.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu.

Angoissé il pria intérieurement de toutes ses forces pour que Draco soit resté bien tranquille et n'ai pas dévoilé sa présence.

**&&&&.**

Malheureusement ce que Harry craignait était arrivé.

Peu après s'être retrouvé seul Draco s'était mit à s'agiter et petit à petit, malgré ses efforts, il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait désespérément tenté de garder.

Il entra dans une crise.

La peur l'envahit, sournoise, il se sentit espionné, guetté de toutes parts par les ombres qu'il devinait autour de lui, insaisissables et rapides elles attendaient le bon moment pour l'engloutir, il le savait, elles allaient l'emporter avec elles.

La peur devint de la terreur, une terreur panique.

Il chercha à les faire fuir en faisant de grands gestes, tournoyant sur lui-même parce qu'elles ne lui faisaient jamais face, hurlant des mots incohérents et se cognant contre les murs qui commencèrent à se refermer lentement sur lui.

Il était prisonnier, ils allaient l'écraser si il restait là, il devait s'échapper.

Comme il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la porte il se mit à tambouriner dessus avec ses poings, appelant au secours, et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, sa peur se transforma en rage puis en véritable folie furieuse.

Il détruisit tout dans la chambre, et se servant de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main il parvint à défoncer la serrure de la porte et à sortir.

Mais cela ne calma pas sa fureur destructrice, dans le salon il continua à se déchaîner et à tout casser.

Sa fureur ne cessa que quand, après avoir balancé un fauteuil à travers une porte-fenêtre, il pu se rendre dans le jardin, l'air du dehors et le soleil lui rendirent son calme.

Ce fut là que Edan le trouva, amorphe, marmonnant tout seul et les mains en sang.

**&&&&.**

Ron marchait près de Blaise, tête basse et silencieux, il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur discussion du matin; la culpabilité l'étouffait.

Après avoir prit leurs petits déjeuners, dans la salle à manger toujours aussi déserte, ils étaient sortis faire un tour dans le village, ne sachant trop comment ni où commencer leurs recherches ils déambulaient au hasard dans les ruelles, attendant une inspiration.

A qui poser des questions?

La plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient étaient âgés, comme si tous les jeunes avaient désertés cet endroit, et les regards suspicieux qu'ils leur jetaient n'incitaient pas à la conversation.

Ils étaient des étrangers pour eux et ils éveillaient leur méfiance.

Perdu dans des pensées moroses, tout en marchant, le rouquin sursauta quand le Serpentard le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter et il leva sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Ils étaient arrivé au bout du village et Blaise désigna du menton l'autre côté de la route.

« Le cimetière ! Fit ce dernier.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

« Allons voir la tombe de sa mère! Précisa le Serpentard voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi faire? Répliqua le rouquin...c'est pas elle qui va pouvoir nous dire quelque chose.

Blaise haussa les épaules et sans rien dire il se remit en route, se dirigeant droit vers la grille d'entrée.

Ron le suivit sans protester plus.

Lentement ils arpentèrent les allées, lisant les noms des défunts sur les pierres, mais au bout d'un moment ils en eurent assez, c'était long et fastueux.

Puis au croisement de deux allées, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, il aperçurent une silhouette immobile qui semblait se recueillir devant une tombe.

C'était un vieil homme qui se tenait appuyé des deux mains sur une canne.

« Peut-être qu'il saura nous indiquer où se trouve sa sépulture...allons lui demander! Proposa Blaise qui se dirigea sans attendre dans sa direction.

Leurs pas crissaient sur le gravier et en les entendant l'homme tourna la tête vers eux et les regarda s'approcher.

Ron et Blaise le saluèrent poliment et ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Elle est devant vous! Répondit le vieil homme en désignant du regard la tombe à leurs pieds...personne ne vient jamais la voir, elle est oubliée de tous...Diane! Termina t-il doucement.

C'était une simple pierre, sans aucune fioriture ni inscription de regret, juste un nom et une date, et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un petit bouquet de fleurs fraîches, donc récentes, qui avait été posé dessus.

C'était certainement le vieil homme qui l'y avait déposé puisque personne d'autre ne venait d'après ce qu'il avait dit.

« Vous la connaissiez? S'enquit le Serpentard.

« Oui mon gars...j'ai été le gardien du domaine familial, comme mon père avant moi...jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste pratiquement plus rien.

« Comment était-elle? Demanda de nouveau Blaise, heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être leur dire enfin quelque chose d'utile...je veux dire pas seulement physiquement, mais plutôt de caractère, comment était-elle?

« Merveilleuse! Soupira le vieil homme qui sourit à un souvenir intérieur puis le perdit et secoua lentement la tête...jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne de ce voyage en Angleterre.

« Vous pouvez nous raconter? Intervint Ron.

« Voulez-vous entendre son histoire? Proposa le vieil homme qui eut l'air ravit à cette idée.

« Oui! Répondirent le Serpentard et le rouquin d'une même voix.

« Allons nous asseoir sur ce banc! Fit le vieillard en le désignant de sa canne...mes vieilles jambes sont fatiguées.

Et tous les trois allèrent s'y installer, sous les branches d'un vieux chêne qui donnait une ombre agréable.

« J'avais trente ans quand Diane est venue au monde! Commença le vieil homme qui soupira...c'est loin tout ça mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier...je l'ai vu grandir...nous sommes devenus amis parce qu'elle passait tout son temps à courir les bois que je gardais...une vraie sauvageonne! Sourit-il...elle me suivait des journées entières, je l'adorais, à la longue elle était devenue comme ma fille...elle était si seule dans cette vieille demeure...vous savez ils ont toujours été étranges dans cette famille, ils avaient tous une araignée au plafond, plus ou moins grave mais tous étaient atteints, et ses parents n'échappaient pas à la règle, son père s'est suicidé peu avant sa naissance, elle n'avait plus que sa mère, et elle n'était pas très normale, vous pouvez me croire, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils ne se mariaient qu'entre cousins depuis des générations, ça n'a pas dû les aider moi je vous le dis...enfin bref...Diane a grandit à l'écart de tout, vive et joyeuse malgré tout...puis un jour sa mère l'a envoyé à Londres où elle devait assister à sa place à une réunion de sangs-purs...j'ai jamais bien compris ce que ça voulait dire, moi ça me faisait penser aux chevaux, pas vous?...ben oui, sangs-purs purs-sangs vous voyez?

Avec un petit sourire amusé Ron et Blaise opinèrent d'un mouvement de tête, eux ils savaient ce qu'étaient les sangs-purs.

« Enfin bon revenons à nos moutons! Reprit le vieil homme...en secret Diane espérait s'y trouver un mari autre que son cousin et quand elle est revenue elle n'était plus la même, elle n'avait plus que le nom d'un certain Lucius Malfoy à la bouche et m'en rabattait les oreilles à longueur de journée...j'ai crû que c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle s'était trouvé l'homme idéal et qu'elle allait l'épouser...

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un long regard abasourdis, Lucius et la mère d'Edan?

« Vous savez elle se confiait totalement à moi et elle m'avait raconté que le soir-même de leur rencontre elle lui avait cédé, elle était si naïve...elle était persuadé d'avoir trouvé le prince de ses rêves, elle y croyait dur comme fer et s'est donné entièrement...malheureusement cet homme, qui ne devait être qu'un vil séducteur à mon humble avis, avait semble t-il d'autres projets, pour lui elle n'avait été que la proie d'une nuit...il n'est jamais venu la chercher comme elle croyait qu'il ferait...elle rêvait qu'il viendrait pour demander sa main à sa mère...et tous les jours de sa vie elle a continué à l'attendre, elle ne l'a jamais oublié...

Ron et Blaise n'en revenaient pas et ils ouvraient grands les oreilles.

« Au début j'ai cru que si puisqu'elle a fini comme convenu par épouser son cousin, mais je me suis vite aperçut qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et n'éprouvait strictement rien pour lui, pourtant son mari était un brave homme et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait...mais ce Lucius l'obsédait.

Il se tu un instant pour secouer la tête et soupirer puis il continua.

« Tout a complètement basculé quand sa mère est morte, à partir de là je peux dire qu'elle a sombré...elle a dilapidé l'argent qu'il restait en vendant morceaux par morceaux ce qui restait du domaine...j'ai finit par comprendre qu'elle payait un homme qui passait la voir régulièrement, elle le faisait espionner ce Malfoy qui s'était entretemps marié à une certaine Narcissa...son obsession pour lui grandissait avec le temps au lieu de diminuer, et elle devenait de plus en plus étrange...je l'ai aperçut plusieurs fois dansant une valse imaginaire et riant avec un cavalier invisible...mais elle le vivait avec tant de réalisme et d'intensité que ça en était effrayant...elle a changé sa façon de s'habiller, sa coiffure, elle est devenue arrogante, méchante même et elle s'est mise à haïr son pauvre mari...il n'était pas l'autre et ça elle ne le lui pardonnait pas.

Il se tu de nouveau quelques secondes comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Arrivé un moment elle a voulut absolument tombé enceinte...c'est normal pour une femme me direz-vous et c'est vrai, mais là c'était comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort...une nécessité absolue...elle harcelait son mari, hurlant qu'il allait être trop tard...trop tard pour quoi? Ça mystère...ça arrive quand ça arrive non?...et quelques mois plus tard, un 5 juin, elle a presque faillit y laisser la vie en provoquant elle-même l'accouchement...Edan est né, prématuré d'un mois et demi.

Passionné par son récit Ron et Blaise ne disait pas un mot.

« C'est le père qui a voulut l'appeler ainsi, Diane n'était pas d'accord mais pour une fois il n'en a pas démordu et a tenu bon, elle a cédé, mais la haine qu'elle vouait à son époux n'eut plus de limites...ce pauvre gars est tombé malade guère après et il a souffert durant deux longues années avant de rendre son dernier souffle...

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard que le vieil homme intercepta et comprit.

« Oh n'en doutez pas, c'est bien Diane qui l'a tué, il n'était plus qu'une gêne pour elle...à la même période elle a dû trouver que je la gênait moi aussi, elle m'a mit dehors...elle et l'enfant sont restés seul dans la vieille demeure...j'ignore ce qui c'est passé ensuite pour lui, mais j'ai plains ce pauvre gosse, plus personne n'était là pour la freiner dans sa folie...vous savez il était vraiment mignon ce petit et il faisait pitié à tous...jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse, la pitié est devenu de la peur, il avait un regard terrible et il dégageait une aura mauvaise que tous sentait...il a finit par tuer sa mère...

« Pardon? s'exclamèrent Ron et Blaise d'une même voix incrédule.

« Tout le monde le sait bien au village, mais personne ne le dira jamais à haute voix, et puis de toute manière il a disparut...cette histoire devait se terminer ainsi, cette famille était maudite.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas terminée justement! Fit Blaise qui se leva.

« Alors il fait des siennes quelques part? Soupira le vieil homme qui n'en parut pas vraiment surprit, quoi attendre d'autre du dernier rejeton d'une telle famille?

« Malheureusement oui...et je vous remercie de nous avoir raconté cette histoire! Le remercia le Serpentard.

« Oui merci beaucoup! Rajouta Ron qui se leva aussi et s'empressa de rejoindre Blaise qui s'éloignait déjà.

Il le suivit ainsi jusque dans sa chambre et le regarda sortir son sac de voyage de l'armoire et le poser ouvert sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?...on s'en va?

« On sait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir! Répondit le Serpentard qui réunissait ses affaires et le pliait avant de les mettre dans le sac...mais tu peux rester si ça te chante.

Le rouquin se sentit rejeté une fois de plus et la tristesse l'envahit.

« Et nous deux alors?

Blaise lâcha ce qu'il tenait sur le lit, s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui, le saisit par le col et le fit reculer vers le mur contre lequel il le plaqua.

Le rouquin qui ouvrait de grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension, n'eut pas un geste de défense et se laissa faire.

Brusquement le Serpentard s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa, durement d'abord, comme avec colère, puis plus tendrement avant de le relâcher, tout aussi brusquement, et de retourner à son occupation.

« Il n'y a pas de nous deux! Dit-il simplement.

Mais du coin de l'œil il aperçut les larmes qui envahissait le regard azur avant que le rouquin baisse la tête et il rajouta.

« Pas encore.

Ces deux petits mots ranimèrent un peu d'espoir dans le cœur de Ron qui releva vivement la tête.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisse une chance?

Blaise soupira.

« Peut-être...je ne sais pas...ça me fait toujours aussi mal chaque fois que j'y pense, et ça arrive souvent...je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à te pardonner.

Se maudissant comme jamais Ron fit deux pas vers lui et s'arrêta, il n'osait pas s'approcher plus, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

« Je regrette à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer Blaise! Fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la peine qu'il ressentait...je t'aime plus que tout et j'ai tout gâché...dis-moi ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour avoir une chance de me racheter et je le ferais.

« Je ne te demande rien! Répondit le Serpentard qui referma son sac et le prit par la poignée pour le relever, il souffrait lui aussi et intérieurement une forte émotion l'agitait, mais extérieurement rien ne se voyait...fais ce que bon te semble.

« On...on pourra continuer à se voir à Londres? Demanda timidement le rouquin.

« Si tu veux!

Ron comprit que pour le moment il ne devait pas chercher à obtenir plus, c'était déjà beaucoup que Blaise accepte qu'ils se revoient, il ne devait pas le brusquer.

« Attends-moi je vais faire ma valise.

Et il partit en courant dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Dés que Stanton fut partit, Harry lui ayant fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles, il se précipita chez Blaise.

Malheureusement il n'y avait plus personne.

Mais il comprit ce qui c'était passé en voyant l'état de la chambre et du salon, Draco avait fait une crise, et une grosse.

Les deux pièces étaient totalement dévastées, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là.

Sur le sol il découvrit de petites tâches de sang et en les suivant il se retrouva dans le jardin.

C'était facile de deviner ce qui était arrivé.

Le blond avait dû entrer en crise après son départ et s'était libéré de la chambre où il l'avait enfermé en tout cassant et s'était par la même occasion blessé aux mains, il avait finit par sortir dans le jardin et Edan devait être arrivé à peu près à ce moment et l'avait trouvé.

Ce maudit irlandais avait la chance de son côté.

Abattu et le moral à zéro Harry était retourné chez lui.

Qu'allait-il arriver à Draco maintenant?

Il avait promit de le protéger et il en avait été incapable, il s'en serait donner des baffes de frustration.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

En milieu d'après-midi, quand Blaise entra chez lui, il se statufia sur le seuil du salon et ouvrit des yeux ronds d'incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? Fit la voix tout aussi incrédule de Ron derrière lui.

« Bonne question! Répondit le Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils en apercevant de petites tâches brunes, sur le carrelage clair elles ressortaient nettement et ressemblaient fort à des tâches de sang.

Blaise vint s'accroupir au-dessus pour vérifier puis il leva la tête vers le rouquin qui l'observait.

« C'est bien du sang! Dit-il avec inquiétude.

« Filons chez Harry, vite.

**&&&&.**

Ils trouvèrent le brun dans son salon, couché sur le canapé en chien de fusil et dans la déprime la plus complète.

Ses traits défaits et ses yeux gonflés témoignaient qu'il avait dû pleurer pendant longtemps.

Ce qu'il eut du mal à ne pas faire de nouveau quand, une fois assit, il leur raconta les évènements passés.

« Je n'ai même pas été capable de le protéger! termina t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Rien n'est perdu encore! S'exclama Blaise qui réfléchissait en même temps...Edan se doute t-il que Draco n'a pas quitté le manoir tout seul et que c'est toi qui l'a emmené chez moi?

« Non...non je ne crois pas, il n'y a pas de raison.

« T'as t-il donné des nouvelles? Redemanda le Serpentard.

« Ah oui! Fit Harry qui avait oublié le message qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt...il me dit ce que je sais déjà, il a retrouvé Draco chez toi, dans le jardin, il avait les mains en sang et il avait tout dévasté...ah et il dit qu'il te remboursera tout ce qui a été cassé.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Donc il ne se méfie pas! Dit-il...c'est une bonne chose...dés demain tu va lui envoyer un message en lui demandant si il peut venir te voir...moi je suis toujours en voyage, ainsi que Ron...

Le brun le fixa sans comprendre à quoi rimait ses paroles? puis lentement il réalisa que le Serpentard était en train de mettre au point un plan, ça se voyait dans ses yeux sombres où brillait une lueur déterminée.

Tout comme lui il ne voulait pas abandonner Draco à son sort.

Son moral remonta soudain d'un cran et il attendit la suite, suspendu à ses lèvres, tout comme le rouquin.

« Tu dira à Edan que tu voulais avoir des nouvelles de vive voix mais que tu te sens incapable de voir Draco...que tu ne supporte pas de voir un de tes meilleur ami dans cet état, ça te fais trop de peine...dis-lui que tu sais qu'il fera tout son possible pour le sortir de là, ça le mettre encore plus en confiance...ensuite tu lui annoncera que tu as décidé de partir quelques jours pour te reposer, que tu avais fait une réservation il y a déjà quelques temps...tes valises devront être prêtes pour qu'il les voit bien et tu partira en même temps que tu le raccompagnera à la porte...

« Mais où ça? S'étonna Harry.

« Le principal est qu'il ne doute absolument pas de ton innocence dans la disparition de Draco qui aura lieu la nuit même! Continua Blaise sans répondre à sa question...dans le cas contraire il pourrait aller porter plainte au ministère pour enlèvement, il en a le droit c'est son époux, et tu aurais les aurors aux trousses...Draco et toi ne leur échapperiez pas assez longtemps pour qu'il retrouve sa santé mentale et tout serait perdu pour de bon.

« Tu vas enlever Draco? S'écria Ron...encore?

« **Nous **allons l'enlever, nous ne serons pas trop de deux! Répliqua le Serpentard posément...et cette fois nous réussirons parce que tout sera organisé...Harry j'aurais besoin d'une des potions de sommeil dont tu te sers parfois pour tes insomnies...

« Pas de problème! Fit ce dernier...tu compte l'endormir?

« Je pense que ça vaudra mieux, d'après ce que j'ai comprit il n'a pratiquement plus d'instant de lucidité et il risque de ne pas nous reconnaître et de refuser de nous suivre...il risque en plus de devenir violent en s'imaginant que nous sommes des ennemis...et nous te le ramèneront.

Un sourire plein d'espoir se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, à eux trois ils allaient réussir là où tout seul il avait échoué, il en était certain.

Son moral remonta en flèche et il reposa la question qui le taraudait.

« Où allons-nous nous réfugier?

« Dans un endroit que personne ne connait! Répondit évasivement Blaise...je vous y emmènerais tout à l'heure mais d'abord nous avons des choses à t'apprendre.

« Ah ça oui! S'exclama Ron...nous en avons apprit de belles et crois-moi ça va t'en boucher un coin.

Sa curiosité largement éveillée Harry se prépara à écouter.

Et ce qu'il entendit lui en boucha un coin en effet.

« Il a toujours su qui était Draco et il aurait tué sa propre mère? Fit-il abasourdis.

« D'après le vieil homme oui! Répondit le Serpentard...mais nous n'en aurons jamais la preuve.

« Je sais que ça ne l'excuse pas mais cette femme était complètement folle, elle l'a élevé dans l'obsession des Malfoy! Intervint le rouquin.

« Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a tout fait pour épouser Draco? Leur demanda le brun...elle lui lui a refilé son obsession?

« C'est évident que son enfance n'a pu que le traumatiser! Fit Blaise...mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il cherche à le rendre fou.

« C'est vrai! Approuva Harry...je peux comprendre que cette obsession l'ai poussé à se rapprocher autant que possible du dernier Malfoy et il y est parvenu, il ne pourrait pas être plus proche...il est lui-même un Malfoy maintenant, du moins de nom, il a réussit là où sa mère a échoué pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de lui suffire...que veut-il? pourquoi fait-il ça?

« Pour rester le seul Malfoy? Proposa Ron.

« Dans ce cas l'idéal serait qu'il le supprime tout simplement! Lui répondit le Serpentard...un accident provoqué serait plus rapide.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que la mort de Draco soit le but qu'il recherche! Fit le brun qui se saisit l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts pour le masser, il avait un début de migraine à force de réfléchir sans jamais trouver les bonnes réponses à toutes les questions qui ne cessaient de se poser...non ce n'est pas ça, je sens qu'il y a autre chose mais j'avoue que ça m'échappe.

« Pff comment tu veux comprendre? Souffla le rouquin...il est aussi dingue que sa mère et il vient d'une longue lignée de tarés, c'est le vieux qui l'a dit.

« Arrêtons de nous perdre en conjectures inutiles pour le moment! Dit Blaise...commençons par sortir Draco de son enfer, ensuite nous aurons tout le temps de découvrir les mobiles réel d'Edan.

« Tu as raison! L'approuva Harry...si tu nous emmenais dans cet endroit dont tu nous a parlé?

Le Serpentard se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit, une expression indéfinissable sur ses traits.

« Venez avec moi!

Ils le suivirent dehors où il les fit transplaner.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Harry s'immobilisèrent à la place où ils venaient de réapparaître et regardèrent autour d'eux, réagissant avec un ravissement visible à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Au loin une petite rivière coulait, vive, ombragée par de grands arbres qui bordaient ses deux rives et qui penchaient leurs branches vers elle.

Non loin d'eux le courant faisait tourner une grande roue de bois, qui n'émettait aucun grincement désagréable à l'oreille, et à côté de laquelle, dans son prolongement, se dressait une très grande bâtisse tout en pierres.

La rivière se calmait après cette roue et elle s'élargissait en une sorte de petit lac sur lequel flottaient avec grâce des cygnes et des canards, les femelles étaient suivit par d'adorables canetons.

Dans l'air des dizaines de chants d'oiseaux différent s'élevaient, accompagné par le son vivifiant de l'eau qui dégringolait des pales en bois.

Tout cela donnait un effet reposant qui agissait immédiatement.

Le lieu respirait le calme et la sérénité, c'était si verdoyant, si frais, un bonheur pour les yeux.

« Un vieux moulin à eau! Murmura Ron sous le charme...c'est magnifique.

« Oh oui! Approuva Harry, lui aussi sous le charme...magnifique...c'est l'endroit idéal pour Draco, il sera bien ici.

« Suivez-moi! Fit simplement Blaise qui prit les devants, il n'en montrait rien mais il était satisfait et heureux de leurs réactions.

Les deux amis lui emboîtèrent le pas et reportèrent leur attention sur la maison vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Elle était toute en pierres apparentes et l'on voyait qu'on avait commencé à la restaurer, mais d'une façon qui respectait totalement le style d'origine.

Ils en firent le tour pour entrer par le devant, et ils s'aperçurent, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir de là où ils s'étaient tenus, qu'une bonne partie était dans un sale état, c'était une ruine, et en comparant avec la partie restaurée ils purent imaginer le travail que cela avait dû demander.

« Blaise à qui appartient cette maison? S'enquit Harry alors qu'ils entraient.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça! Éluda le Serpentard...personne n'aura l'idée de venir chercher Draco ici et le propriétaire ne dira rien, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

« Mais j'ai totalement confiance en toi! L'assura le brun dans un sourire.

« Où sommes-nous? Demanda Ron tout en admirant l'intérieur tout en bois et pierres.

« A 15 kilomètres de Londres.

« Pas plus? S'étonna le rouquin...j'ai l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres...c'est si beau et si calme, comme si on était seul au monde, c'est un petit paradis.

Blaise le fixa un instant sans rien dire, l'air impénétrable, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir il n'y aucun meuble ici, nous allons devoir tout préparer.

« Alors mettons-nous au travail! S'exclama le brun avec enthousiasme.

**&&&&.**

Immobile et bras croisés, Edan observait Draco avec une jubilation intense et mauvaise qui transparaissait nettement sur son visage.

Le blond, emprisonné dans une camisole de force, était couché sur un lit étroit et était plongé dans un profond sommeil provoqué par des calmants.

« Je voudrais que demain tu fasse en sorte que je puise lui parler et qu'il me comprenne! Fit-il en se tournant vers Stanton qui se tenait près de lui et le couvait d'un regard énamouré, il était totalement fou de lui.

« C'est facile tu le sais, il suffit que je ne lui donne pas son traitement jusqu'à demain, et que je lui fasse une injection de mon petit cocktail qui pourra en combattre les effets pour un court laps de temps.

« Combien de temps mettrait-il pour redevenir lui-même si tu arrêtais de lui donner ton fameux traitement? L'interrogea Edan.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait la question et Stanton en fut ravit, il aimait quand il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à ce qui concernait son travail, c'était très rare.

« Une bonne dizaine de jours pour commencer à avoir de longs moments de lucidité...mais pour vraiment que la drogue soit totalement évacuée et qu'il n'en ressente plus aucun effet il faudrait un mois.

Edan eut un sourire cruel.

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur.

**&&&&.**

Même avec l'aide de la magie il fallut plusieurs heures aux trois amis pour tout arranger avec goût et remplir les placards de provisions.

Harry les quitta vers les 1 heure du matin et rentra chez lui.

Demain il suivrait le plan mit au point.

Ron et Blaise, qui ne voulaient pas risquer d'être vu à Londres, restèrent au moulin.

Épuisés par une journée longue et bien remplie ils s'endormirent comme des masses, chacun dans une chambre.

**&&&&.**

Trop angoissé Harry ne dormit guère cette nuit-là et il se leva aux aurores.

Il prit un petit-déjeuner rapide et prépara plusieurs valises, pensant aussi à prendre des affaires pour Ron, qu'il posa en évidence dans le vestibule.

Il patienta jusque vers 8 heure et il envoya le message à Edan.

**&&&&.**

Ron aussi se leva tôt, il prit une douche, remit son jeans et son débardeur blanc, espérant que Harry n'oublierait pas de lui ramener ses affaires, puis décida d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

La cuisine entièrement équipée lui plaisait beaucoup, lui qui aimait cuisiner en appréciait la fonctionnalité, elle possédait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver pour mitonner de délicieux petits plats tout en lui facilitant le travail, c'était même à croire qu'elle avait été faite pour lui.

Il mit du thé et du café en préparation, des toasts dans le grille-pain et, en attendant que tout soit prêt, il sortit par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait près de la grande roue.

Là il respira avec bonheur l'air frais matinal tout en observant les volatiles sur le lac.

Qu'il se sentait bien ici!

« Cet endroit te plait? Demanda la voix de Blaise derrière lui.

« J'adore tu veux dire! Répondit Ron sans se retourner...tu sais c'est la première fois que je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir un sou en poche.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce que si j'avais les moyens j'achèterais cette maison à son propriétaire...quelle que soit la somme qu'il en demanderait...

Il se tu et se retourna pour faire face au Serpentard, qui se tenait à trois pas de lui, et plongea son regard azur dans ses yeux sombre.

« Et je te l'offrirais! Reprit-il d'une voix devenue basse...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout ici me fait penser à toi...à nous...je rêverais d'y vivre avec toi.

« Même si tu étais l'homme le plus riche de l'univers tu ne pourrais pas me l'offrir! Dit Blaise sur le même ton.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce qu'elle m'appartient déjà...c'est elle qui m'a donné ce surcroit de travail que tu m'as tant reproché.

Sur ce il tourna les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur mais, vif comme l'éclair, Ron le saisit par un bras pour le retenir.

« Elle est à toi?...et c'est ici que tu passais tout ton temps?...mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?

« Parce que je voulais t'en faire la surprise! Répondit le Serpentard qui dégagea son bras mais ne bougea pas, seul son regard se perdit sur le lac, par dessus l'épaule du rouquin.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de cet endroit dés que je l'ai vu! Continua t-il d'un ton songeur...j'ai imaginé la vie heureuse que nous pourrions y vivre...je m'y suis totalement investit parce que je la voulais parfaite...une fois finie je comptais de l'offrir et te faire ma demande en mariage ici même.

Ce que ressentit Ron à ce moment était indescriptible, un énorme rocher lui serait tombé sur le crâne qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus écrasé.

Un flot de larmes lui monta aux yeux et il se détourna vers le lac.

« Tu sais je réalise depuis peu à quel point j'ai tout gâché! Fit-il en contrôlant aussi bien que possible le tremblement de sa voix...et là...ça m'étouffe complètement...je n'ai plus de mots pour te dire mes regrets...parce que même si je te le répétais des millions de fois ce ne serait jamais que la moitié de ce que je ressent...je me sens si minable, si nul.

Ron ne pu voir le regard malheureux que Blaise posait sur lui, il l'aimait son rouquin, mais il se sentait incapable d'aller vers lui, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner ce qui lui avait fait tant de mal, et lui en faisait encore à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Le sifflement aiguë de la bouilloire et le bruit des toast éjectés du grille-pain décidèrent le Serpentard à se détourner et à entrer dans la cuisine.

Il posa le café, le thé et les toasts sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise.

N'ayant pas d'appétit il se servit une tasse de café qu'il bu à petites gorgées.

Ron le rejoignit un moment plus tard et s'assit face à lui, il s'était reprit.

« Comment allons-nous enlever Draco? Demanda t-il d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre.

« De la même manière qu'Harry l'a fait.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Comme par un accord tacite Ron et Blaise firent comme si rien ne c'était passé, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par leurs émotions, elles n'étaient pas toujours bonnes conseillères.

Le rouquin qui culpabilisait à mort pensait qu'il devait laisser au Serpentard la décision sur la suite de leur histoire, il subirait les conséquences de sa stupidité même si il devait en souffrir comme un damné, et il sentait que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à prendre une décision dans l'immédiat, pour celui qu'il aimait plus que tout il allait devoir faire preuve de patience et il accepterait, quelle que soit cette décision.

Il sourit tendrement à Blaise.

« Je ferais comme tu voudra! Lui dit-il, parlant du plan et du reste.

Ce que le Serpentard comprit très bien.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne reçut pas de réponse à son message, mais vers les 11 heures Edan se présenta à sa porte et malgré toute la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait le brun joua parfaitement le jeu et l'accueillit avec le sourire.

« Je suis content de te voir Edan! S'exclama t-il tout en le faisant entrer.

Inévitablement l'irlandais aperçut les valises et il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Harry qui l'entraînait dans le salon.

« Tu t'en vas?

« Oui! Répondit le brun avec un air un peu gêné et coupable...je t'ai fait venir pour avoir des nouvelles de Draco parce que je n'osais pas aller au manoir...je suis navré mais je ne peux pas supporter de voir un de mes meilleur ami dans cet état...

« Je comprends très bien! L'interrompit Edan avec une mine de circonstance...alors tu peux imaginer comme c'est dur pour moi de voir celui que j'aime en arriver là?

« Oui j'imagine très bien! Compatit faussement Harry qui l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que lui prenait place sur le canapé.

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Fit l'irlandais qui au lieu de s'installer sur le fauteuil vint s'asseoir tout à côté de lui...tu t'en vas?

« Euh...oui! Répondit le brun en tentant de cacher le malaise que lui donnait sa proximité, en plus son genou touchait le sien et il l'écarta autant que possible.

« Je prends quelques jours de vacances, c'était prévu depuis quelques temps déjà et j'ai des réservations, j'en ai besoin...mais je pars sans trop d'inquiétude je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est possible pour Draco.

« N'en doute pas une seconde! Affirma Edan qui posa soudain une main sur le genou D'Harry...mais tu vas me manquer, j'aurais bien besoin de toi à mes côtés pour me soutenir, je me sens si seul et si perdu face à tout ça.

Le brun se sentit mal, cette main sur lui était comme une brûlure et il se retint avec peine pour ne pas la repousser avec dégoût.

« Tu as tout mon soutien, je t'assure! S'écria t-il.

Et là il fut presque horrifié par l'éclat provocateur et langoureux que prirent les yeux de l'irlandais dont la pression de la main devint plus appuyée sur son genou.

C'était un cauchemar, Edan était purement et simplement en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans.

« Reposes toi bien durant tes vacances! Lui fit ce dernier dans un sourire tentateur et pleins de promesses...mais reviens me voir dés ton retour d'accord?

« Bien sûr! Se hâta de répondre Harry qui aurait souhaité être à mille lieux de lui, il avait envie de vomir, comment osait-il agir ainsi?

« Je viendrais vous voir Draco et toi! S'empressa t-il de rajouter.

L'irlandais prit un air désolé et affligé.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas encore au courant.

« Au courant de quoi? S'affola aussitôt le brun.

« Le docteur Stanton a prit la décision de le faire interner, il n'est plus au manoir...il le fallait pour sa propre sécurité.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules de Harry, Draco interné?

L'espace d'un instant il se vit sauter sur Edan et l'étrangler après lui avoir refait le portrait de ses poings, mais par un intense effort de volonté il parvint à ne rien laissait paraître de ce qui l'agitait.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire? Parvint-il à dire.

« Par ordre du médecin oui, et les visites sont interdites...il est dans sa clinique et ne t'inquiète pas il y recevra les meilleurs soins, j'y veillerais.

« Je n'en doute absolument pas!

Et le brun le dit avec conviction, parce que bien sûr qu'ils allaient lui donner les meilleurs soins, mais les meilleurs pour le détruire encore plus.

Maintenant il était pressé de ce débarrasser de cet horrible personnage et il se leva, soulagé de pouvoir échapper au contact de sa main qu'il ne supportait plus.

« Excuses-moi Edan mais je dois partir...j'ai une réservation tu comprends?

« Bien sûr! Fit l'Irlandais qui se leva aussi...et ne te fais pas de soucis pour Draco...mais reviens vite, je t'attendrais.

L'estomac de Harry se tordit sous une nausée, tout dans l'attitude d'Edan était une invitation, et il se dit qu'il devait être absolument sûr de son charme pour oser agir ainsi avec un des meilleurs amis de son époux, et surtout certain que cet époux ne l'encombrerait plus.

Il était maintenant sûr de lui, il avait tout fait pour faire interner le blond et y était parvenu, il devait être persuadé d'arriver à ses fins pour tout.

Et il fallait bien reconnaître que pour l'instant tout lui réussissait.

La rage au cœur le brun savait qu'il était totalement impuissant face à lui, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, faire en sorte que Draco retrouve sa santé mentale.

« Je viendrais te rendre visite dés mon retour! Dit-il à Edan tout en le poussant vers le vestibule.

Là d'un coup de baguette il réduisit tous ses bagages et les ramassa, puis tous les deux sortirent.

« Je dois partir...au revoir Edan.

« Reviens vite Harry.

Ils se séparèrent et le brun se hâta de transplaner au moulin.

**&&&&.**

« RON BLAISE! hurla t-il à peine entré et en se débarrassant rapidement de ses valises qui reprirent leurs formes après qu'il ai marmonné la formule.

Le Serpentard qui sortit de sa chambre, et le rouquin de la sienne, arrivèrent en courant.

« Quoi?

« Ils l'ont fait, ils l'ont interné! Annonça le brun qui se mit à arpenter nerveusement le salon...Interné vous comprenez? Dans la clinique de Stanton...les salops...les salops.

Ron vint ver lui et le saisit aux épaules pour l'arrêter.

« Calmes-toi Harry et racontes-nous.

Mais le brun s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Il a réussit Ron...il l'a fait enfermé, Draco est dans un asile.

« C'est Edan qui te l'a dit? S'enquit le rouquin qui tout en le serrant contre lui l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit asseoir...calmes-toi et raconte.

De son côté Blaise était rapidement allé faire réchauffer une tasse de café, boisson préféré du brun, et s'approcha pour la lui tendre.

« Avales ça! Ordonna t-il.

Harry obéit et le fait de boire lui permit de se reprendre, il put leur narrer dans les détails son entrevue avec l'irlandais.

« Il a osé te draguer cet enfoiré? S'écria Ron outré.

« Il m'a écœuré! Fit Harry...mais notre plan ne tient plus.

« Bien sûr que si! Répliqua Blaise...ça ne change pas grand-chose.

« Mais oui! Appuya le rouquin...on peut très bien l'enlever de la clinique...enfin je crois...t'as une idée Blaise?

« Comme tu dis on peut très bien l'enlever de la clinique! Répondit le Serpentard...c'est une institution de soins pas une prison avec des gardiens armés...il faut juste que nous commencions par aller repérer les lieux pour nous faire une idée.

Un peu troublé jusqu'à présent, l'esprit combatif et entreprenant de Harry se réveilla.

« Vous avez raison ça ne change rien, nous allons sortir Draco de là, nous n'allons pas l'abandonner; il n'a que nous sur qui compter.

« Première des choses! Fit Blaise...aller chercher un plan de la clinique.

« Et on va le trouver où? Demanda Ron.

« A la mairie tout simplement, au cadastre pour être précis! Répondit le Serpentard qui se dirigea vers la porte...je m'en charge.

**&&&&.**

« Heureusement que Blaise est là pour réfléchir! Fit Harry une fois que le Serpentard fut partit...au fait avec tout ça je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de te le demander mais ça s'arrange vous deux?

Ron eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je ne peux même pas te répondre...mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai été stupide Harry...il n'a jamais eut d'aventure avec son assistant, cette maison est à lui et c'est ici qu'il passait tout son temps, pas dans ses bras...et tu sais le pire?...il voulait me l'offrir en me faisant sa demande en mariage...et moi...moi...

Submergé par le chagrin et le remord le rouquin ne pu continuer, il se leva d'un bond et sortit rapidement de la maison pour aller se réfugier près du lac.

Là il laissa couler ses larmes.

Harry ne le suivit pas, il ressentait profondément le chagrin de son ami mais il savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire de toute façon?

Que tout allait s'arranger et risquer ainsi de lui donner de faux espoirs? Parce que ça seul Blaise pouvait le dire.

Que oui il avait été stupide?

Que la première chose qu'il aurait dû faire, au lieu d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'un autre, aurait été de s'assurer que le Serpentard avait bien une liaison avec son assistant?

A quoi bon?

Ron avait agit sous l'impulsion, comme d'habitude, et il s'en voulait suffisamment, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Harry se leva et alla dans la cuisine préparer deux tasses de café.

Une fois prêtes il rejoignit son ami qui s'était un peu remit et lui en tendit une, il lui montrait simplement qu'il était là.

En silence et côte à côte ils burent tout en observant les canards qui nageaient non loin d'eux et qui les observaient aussi avec curiosité.

Quand Blaise revint ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.

**&&&&.**

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? Gémit Draco.

Depuis quelques minutes son esprit s'était totalement éclaircit et il avait eut un instant de panique en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule capitonnée, emprisonné dans une camisole de force, et en plus attaché aux barres du lit métallique sur lequel il était couché.

C'était comme s'éveiller d'un cauchemar pour tomber dans un autre.

Il avait tenté de réfléchir, de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il en soit là, mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il avait cherché à échappé à Edan et au docteur en allant se réfugier près de Harry.

A partir de là tout n'était que brouillard dans sa tête, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, Edan était le responsable de tout.

Edan qui se trouvait là, debout à côté du lit et qui l'observait d'un air jubilatoire.

« Pourquoi? Répéta l'irlandais en se penchant sur lui...c'est pas compliqué...j'ai prit ton nom...j'ai prit ta maison...j'ai prit tes amis...maintenant je vais prendre ta vie.

« Mais tu es complètement cinglé! Cria le blond.

« Dit celui qui portait la camisole de force! Se moqua Edan...en attendant c'est toi qui est interné, pas moi.

« Tu vas me tuer?

« Te tuer? Fit mine de s'étonner l'irlandais...mais bien sûr que non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Oh mais c'est vrai que tu en es encore au stade de la parano...mais comprends-moi bien, où serait le plaisir de te tuer?...en fait tu vois le jour où tout le monde t'aura oublié tu arrêtera même de temps en temps de prendre le petit traitement spécial de mon cher ami Stanton, tu me dis pas merci?...tu retrouvera toute ta tête le temps que je le déciderais...un enfer pour toi...et du fond de cette cellule où tu croupira jusqu'à la fin de tes jours tu me regardera vivre ta vie...je veux que tu me vois vivre ta vie parce que tu m'as volé la mienne et que c'est ma place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes pauvre malade! Murmura Draco effaré.

« JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE! Hurla brusquement Edan, le visage devenu rouge de colère...j'aurais dû être toi...j'aurais dû tu comprends pas?...je n'ai vécu que par rapport à toi...ma mère elle me frappait en me hurlant « Tu n'es pas lui »...JE N'ETAIS PAS TOI...ET JE N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE MOI...TOI,TOI,TOI...TOUJOURS TOI.

Effrayé par la violence qu'il sentait en lui le blond le regarda arpenter la cellule, les traits déformés par la haine et la colère, crachant sa rancœur.

« Quand elle s'imaginait que j'étais toi ce n'était que caresses et baisers...parce qu'elle me croyait le fils de l'autre...mais dans les moments où elle réalisait que je n'était que l'enfant de son crétin de mari alors là c'était l'enfer qui s'abattait sur moi...c'était la haine que je voyais dans ses yeux...elle m'enfermait pendant deux ou trois jours...et elle cognait...hurlait...cognait...hurlait...oui, oui sans arrêt...alors je suis devenu toi, pour qu'elle arrête...pour qu'enfin il y est le silence, que les coups cessent...pour qu'enfin je n'ai plus mal...jusqu'à ce que je la tue...et j'ai aimé la tuer tu sais...fini...elle pouvait plus me frapper ou m'enfermer...pauvre vieille folle.

Avec inquiétude Draco le vit revenir vers lui et se pencher sur son visage, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui voulait et encore moins à ce qu'il racontait.

« Maintenant je vais vraiment devenir toi parce que c'est ainsi que ça aurait dû être.

« Harry viendra me sortir de là.

Edan se mit à rire, un rire grinçant, mauvais et moqueur.

« Il ne viendra pas, ne compte pas sur lui...et je dois te dire que bientôt il sera à moi, j'ai décidé que j'aurais l'amour du célèbre Harry Potter, et quand ce sera le cas c'est à peine si il se souviendra de toi...il ne verra plus que moi.

« Jamais il ne t'aimera! S'écria le blond qui se mit à gigoter avec vigueur pour tenter de se libérer, en vain.

« Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait! S'amusa l'irlandais...je me suis toujours douté que tu avais un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui...tu m'as aimé pourtant, mais je suis loin d'être stupide tu sais et j'ai très bien vu que ça n'a duré qu'un temps...enfin de toute façon je m'en moque, je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour, juste que tu sois là pour me voir vivre ta vie, comme moi j'ai dû le faire pendant toutes ces années...mais dis-moi ça a dû être très dur pour toi de voir tous ces amants qui défilaient dans ses bras non?

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer.

« Oui atroce! Se répondit lui-même Edan qui trouvait la discussion très divertissante et ricanait sans cesse...dur aussi non de constater qu'il n'éprouvait et n'éprouvera jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié à ton égard...dis-moi et qu'éprouvera-tu quand tu me verra dans ses bras?

« La...ferme!

La voix du blond avait été molle hésitante, et l'irlandais le scruta avec attention, le brouillard revenait noyer l'esprit de Draco, le cocktail de Stanton ne faisait plus d'effet.

Edan savait que ce dernier les observait, sans pouvoir les entendre, de derrière la porte et à travers le petit hublot vitré, et il lui fit signe de venir.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur le blond.

« Je crois que ton petit cerveau va recommencer à battre la campagne! Lui dit-il avec ironie...au revoir mon cher et tendre époux...mais je reviendrais te voir ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco commençait à perdre pied mais quand il aperçut le médecin, une seringue à la main, il se mit à secouer la tête dans tous les sens.

« Edan...non!

« C'est la petite aiguille qui te fais peur? Ricana ce dernier...ce n'est rien voyons, c'est pour ton bien, c'est un petit plus au traitement et qui va t'envoyer encore un peu plus profond dans l'abrutissement...un bonus quoi...et tu peux me dire merci tu sais là aussi...fini, tu ne verra même plus les ombres, à vrai dire tu ne saura même plus ce que c'est.

Content de lui il recula et Stanton prit sa place.

« Ne faites...pas ça...s'il vous plait...noooooonnnn! Gémit Draco, impuissant tandis que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa chair.

Tout guilleret Edan quitta la clinique peu après, et dans sa cellule, dans un souffle et avant de sombrer totalement, un souvenir revint à la mémoire de Draco qui murmura:

« Harry...il m'a appelé son ange!

**&&&&.**

Blaise étala le plan sur la table de la cuisine autour de laquelle ils étaient tous les groupés.

« J'ai récupéré ça aussi! Annonça t-il en sortant une brochure pliée en deux de la poche de son pantalon.

C'était un dépliant de présentation concernant la clinique et il y avait des photos de toutes les parties qui constituaient la clinique.

« Où tu l'as eut? S'étonna Harry.

« Tu y es allé? S'étonna Ron à son tour.

« Oui mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin que l'entrée...par contre j'ai pu observer les extérieurs et discuté avec plusieurs employés intarissables.

« Et alors? Ça se présente comment? S'enquit le brun.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

« En fait la clinique est constituée de plusieurs petits bâtiments répartis dans un grand parc et qui sont séparés les uns des autres...les premiers sont plutôt des sortes de maisons de repos pour des gens sains d'esprit mais victimes de simple fatigue, dépression ou de stress, bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi...les gens entrent et sortent librement et il y a beaucoup de visiteurs et de personnel...ce ne sont pas des endroits assez discrets pour faire disparaître une personne.

Blaise mit la brochure à plat pour leur montrer les photos.

« Et au prime abord il y a eut deux bâtiments qui ont retenu mon attention, celui tout au fond, que les employés appellent le 'pavillon noir', c'est pour les fous dangereux, beaucoup sont des criminels, il est autant surveillé qu'une prison de haute sécurité et même avec la magie il ne serait pas facile d'y entrer...mais j'ai appris qu'on y interne des personnes que sur décision de justice, et quand il n'y a pas eut encore délit il faut prouver que le risque est grand devant un juge qui devra donner son accord en plus de celui du médecin, pour y faire enfermer quelqu'un.

« Alors Draco n'est pas là dedans pas vrai? Fit Harry avec inquiétude.

« Non, je l'ai comprit rapidement, même Stanton n'irait pas jusque là, dans ce bâtiment il y a un règlement particulièrement strict et du personnel très spécialisé qui se rendrait vite compte que quelque chose n'est pas clair, et je ne pense pas que Edan ait envie de mêler la justice à sa magouille...non je pense qu'il est dans celui-là! Termina Blaise en montrant un autre bâtiment.

« Et c'est quoi celui-là? Demanda Ron.

« C'est différent, là il suffit que les familles fassent une demande d'internement auprès du psychiatre qui donnera son accord après avoir vu l'état du patient, c'est une procédure courante et banale... ceux qu'on y enferment sont des irrécupérables mais pas dangereux, ceux qui n'ont aucune chance de guérir un jour ou même d'aller juste mieux...la plupart des familles les placent là pour s'en débarrasser parce qu'ils ne savent plus quoi en faire et ils les oublient aussi sec, plus personne ne veut entendre parler de ces malades encombrants et ils disparaissent au yeux du monde...ils sont tenus enfermés bien sûr mais en dehors de ça il n'y a pas de surveillance particulière...une seule caméra dans le couloir, des portes verrouillées, et un seul gardien la nuit...regardez sur le plan, on voit bien le couloir et la grille qui le ferme...et les petits carrés que vous voyez là c'est les cellules...c'est la planque idéale, il n'y a jamais de visiteurs et il n'y a que deux simples infirmiers qui ne passe que pour amener les repas et les médicaments...les employés l'ont nommé 'le pavillon des oubliés' et d'après ce que j'ai comprit tout le monde se moque de ce qui peut s'y passer... Draco est dans une de ces cellules j'en suis certain, peut-être même dans celle capitonnée...elle est là! Montra t-il du doigt... il n'y en a qu'une, pour le cas où un des pensionnaires du couloir ferait une crise.

« Mais alors ça va être facile! S'exclama le brun...les portes on peut les ouvrir sans problème et...

« Ta cape nous rendra invisible! Compléta Blaise...en effet ça ne nous posera pas de problème, et à deux ce sera largement suffisant, toi Harry tu restera ici, par sécurité je préfère ne pas courir le risque que tu sois vu, on ne sait jamais.

Harry aurait bien voulut participer, mais il savait que le Serpentard avait raison et il ne tenta pas d'insister.

« Bon! Fit-il...c'est pour ce soir?

« Oui, il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps tu ne crois pas?

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord! Approuva le brun dans un sourire.

« Mais là ils ne pourront plus croire que Draco est partit tout seul! Intervint Ron, très sensément.

« C'est vrai! Fit Harry qui fronça les sourcils puis les haussa...il faudra brouiller les pistes.

« De quelle manière? S'enquit Blaise.

« En libérant tous ceux qui sont enfermé...comme une tentative d'évasion commune.

« Oui, je vois! Fit lentement le Serpentard...je sais ce que nous ferons.

**&&&&.**

Au manoir, couché dans le lit de la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Draco, Edan observait Stanton qui dormait près de lui, repu de sexe.

Il l'observait avec une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres, il s'était lié à lui par nécessité et cela commençait à lui peser, surtout que cela risquait fort de durer longtemps, il avait besoin de lui pour maintenir Draco en clinique et dans l'état où il le voulait.

Mais allait-il devoir endurer toute sa vie des ébats avec ce gros tas?

Lui c'était Harry maintenant qu'il voulait dans son lit et il savait que Stanton n'accepterait jamais, c'est qu'il était jaloux ce vieux con en plus.

Pour Draco il avait accepté parce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, que c'était son obsession et que rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller jusqu'au bout, et donc ce n'était pas pareil.

Mais pour le brun?

Edan savait qu'il était comme une drogue pour le médecin, qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, il avait tout fait pour et ce n'avait pas été bien difficile d'y parvenir, Stanton était une vraie midinette côté sentimental et avec son physique qui avait toujours été ingrat il n'avait jamais été bien servit pour ce qui était de l'amour, ce après quoi il courait depuis toujours.

Edan avait su lui faire vivre un véritable roman.

Stanton lui vouait une véritable vénération, mais cette folle passion avait son revers, il était exclusif et possessif, éveiller sa jalousie risquait de le pousser à agir inconsidérément.

Edan se dit qu'il avait le temps, mais il allait devoir quand même réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait se débarrasser de lui, du moins en tant qu'amant, pour le reste il n'avait pas le choix il devait le garder comme complice.

Draco devait rester en vie et là où il était.

Il ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il y parviendrait bien, il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

**&&&&.**

A une heure du matin Ron et Blaise se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée vitrée du pavillon où se trouvait Draco.

Planqués sous la cape ils observaient l'intérieur, en particulier le poste de garde devant lequel il fallait passer pour atteindre la grille qui fermait le couloir où se trouvaient les cellules.

Ils pouffaient de rire devant la vision du gardien sensé surveiller.

L'homme s'était endormit devant son écran, à demi glissé de sa chaise il avait la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte.

«Très efficace comme gardien! Fit le rouquin.

« Tant mieux pour nous! Répondit Blaise qui à l'aide de sa baguette déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall où de vigoureux ronflements se faisaient entendre.

« Approchons-nous de lui! Souffla le Serpentard tout en sortant de sa poche la fiole de somnifère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

« L'occasion est trop belle pour faciliter notre plan! Répondit Blaise qui versa un peu de potion dans la bouche du gardien...comme ça on est sûr qu'il viendra pas dans le couloir.

L'homme eut aussitôt un réflexe de déglutition mais il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et après avoir marmonné quelque chose il se remit à ronfler de plus belle.

« Allons-y! Chuchota le Serpentard.

A cause de la caméra qui balayait tout le couloir ils restèrent bien sous la cape et ouvrirent la grille, attendant pour ce faire que la caméra soit du côté opposé, il ne fallait pas que sur les bandes enregistrées on puisse voir les portes s'ouvrir toutes seules.

Dans le couloir ils se dirigèrent directement vers la dernière cellule, la capitonnée, et jetèrent un regard par le hublot.

Il y avait un petite veilleuse qui éclairait la pièce et ils aperçurent Draco allongé sur un lit et paraissant dormir.

Là aussi ils attendirent d'être hors du champ de la caméra avant d'entrer.

« Les salopards! Marmonna durement Blaise quand ils furent entrés et qu'ils se furent approchés du lit, le blond avait les poignets et les chevilles attachées aux barres du lit.

La camisole de force lui avait été enlevée un peu plus tôt par les deux infirmiers qui l'avaient jugé superflue.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, comme si il avait sentit leurs présences, et ils virent la peur dans son regard quand il les aperçut.

Il ne les reconnaissait pas et commença à s'agiter.

« Donne-lui la potion avant qu'il se mette à hurler, vite! Fit Ron.

Le Serpentard s'empressa d'obéir.

« Je suis désolé Draco! Lui murmura t-il tout en l'obligeant à boire.

Une fois qu'il fut endormit ils le détachèrent et Ron le souleva dans ses bras, s'étonnant de le sentir si léger.

« Oui! Fit Blaise qui l'avait constaté au premier coup d'œil... il a beaucoup maigrit.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Pour en sortir ils agirent avec la même prudence, tout comme pour aller ouvrir la cellule d'en face.

Ils y réveillèrent un homme qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprit d'entendre des voix sans voir personne.

Sur ordre de ces voix il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la suivante, se mettant à rire parce que Blaise, bien caché sous la cape avec Ron portant Draco, s'était placé derrière lui et le guidait en le tenant par la taille, cette fois sans chercher à éviter la caméra, au contraire.

« Tchoutchou! Se mit à faire le fou, imitant un train.

Le Serpentard le fit s'arrêter devant la porte suivante, bien de dos pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait de ses mains, et lui d'un coup de baguette il déverrouilla la porte.

« Debout! Souffla t-il à l'oreille du fou.

« Debout tchoutchou! Se mit à crier celui-ci.

Et Blaise l'entraîna vers la cellule suivante tandis qu'un second fou sortait de celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« C'est le petit-déjeuner? Demanda celui-ci, les yeux ensommeillés et les cheveux hirsutes...hein?...c'est le petit-déjeuner?...je veux de la chantilly avec plein de cerises dessus...vous avez déjà vu des cerisiers en fleurs?...vous en avez des cerises?...vous voulez bien m'en donnez un peu?

Il parlait tout en suivant le premier fou que Blaise continuait de guider devant chaque porte.

Un troisième pensionnaire sortit de sa chambre en se suçant l'index et le leva en l'air, comme pour prendre la direction du vent, puis il se dirigea vers la grille qu'il percuta, comme si il ne l'avait pas vu et auprès de laquelle il se mit à s'excuser.

Derrière Blaise Ron pouffait de rire, c'était des doux-dingues, ils éveillaient plutôt sa sympathie et il les trouvait cocasses tout en les plaignant.

Un autre, sortit de sa cellule à quatre pattes et en aboyant, leva la patte contre la jambe d'un autre fou, et il partit en couinant avec un air de reproche quand ce dernier lui vira un grand coup de pied.

« Sale bête!

Quand tous les pensionnaires furent libérés le Serpentard dirigea son fou vers la grille, qu'il ouvrit de nouveau, et tous les autres les suivant ils se dirigèrent vers le hall où le gardien dormait toujours, ronflant à gorge déployée.

De là tous sortirent à l'extérieur.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Harry se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété et d'impatience.

Et si le plan avait échoué? Si pour une raison quelconque ils s'étaient fait surprendre?

Et si Draco n'était pas là bas finalement mais dans l'autre bâtiment?

Il passait sans cesse de l'optimisme euphorique au pessimisme le plus sombre et quand enfin Blaise et Ron, portant toujours Draco, entrèrent, il resta sans réaction aucune durant plusieurs secondes, les fixant sans y croire.

Il était là...il était enfin là!

Puis, réagissant, il se rua sur le rouquin et lui arracha presque le blond des bras pour le serrer dans les siens en fermant les yeux, des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues.

En le regardant Ron et Blaise souriaient, puis ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu devrais le mettre au lit Harry, avec la potion il va dormir quelques heures mais après il faudra le surveiller de près...il ne nous a pas reconnut et je pense qu'il ne te reconnaîtra pas non plus.

« Oui, tu as raison! Murmura le brun qui emmena son précieux fardeau dans la chambre préparée pour eux deux.

Il y avait installé deux lits séparés, il comptait veiller sur lui jour et nuit.

Il ne le laisserait pas seul avec ses peurs.

Il le mit au lit et resta près de lui à le regarder dormir, lui caressant doucement le front avec un petit sourire tout doux.

Cette fois Edan ne le reprendrait plus.

**&&&&.**

Harry revint dans le salon un long moment plus tard, il n'y vit personne mais entendant du bruit venant de la cuisine il s'y rendit.

Ron et Blaise attablés mangeaient de bon appétit.

De les voir ouvrit celui du brun qui s'assit lui aussi et en fit autant, tout en écoutant le compte rendu de ses deux amis.

Il était presque 5 heures du matin quand ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, et Harry qui pensait être incapable de dormir, tellement il était surexcité, sombra dans les bras de Morphée à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

**&&&&.**

Il était midi quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain et il les tourna immédiatement vers le lit de Draco.

Là son cœur s'affola et il bondit sur ses pieds, le lit du blond était vide et il paniqua immédiatement.

« RON BLAISE! Cria t-il en se ruant dans le salon.

« Par ici! Lui répondit la voix du rouquin de la cuisine.

Le brun s'y précipita et s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Draco était assit entre Ron et Blaise et mangeait sagement tout ce que ce dernier posait dans son assiette, mais son regard était perdu dans le vague et il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

« Que j'ai eut peur! Souffla Harry.

« Nous l'avons trouvé dehors! Lui dit le Serpentard...il errait autour du lac, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier l'endroit et la vue des canards le faisait rire.

« Oui mais il a eut peur quand il nous a vu! Fit le rouquin à son tour...du coup il est devenu agressif et il nous a fallut du temps pour le calmer, mais maintenant ça va, je crois qu'il nous a accepté.

« Apparemment il faut être calme devant lui! Reprit Blaise...il ne faut pas élever la voix et ne pas faire de geste qu'il pourrait prendre pour une attaque, autrement il prend peur et ça le rend agressif...ça doit venir de la façon dont Edan et Stanton ont dû agir avec lui, avec eux il devait se sentir en permanence en danger et agressé, maintenant comme il ne fait plus de différence entre les gens dés que quelqu'un s'approche il doit croire que c'est pour lui faire du mal...il faut le rassurer...mais c'est au ton de voix qu'il réagit...euh...

« Quoi? Fit Harry en s'asseyant face à Draco qui parut ne pas s'apercevoir du tout de sa présence.

« Harry! Reprit Blaise d'un air désolé...je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais c'est encore pire...on dirait qu'il ne comprends même plus ce qu'on lui dit et il ne parle plus non plus, il ne fait que répéter.

Atterré le brun porta son regard sur le blond qui leva le sien et le fixa.

Là Harry eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux, et il eut mal comme jamais, il n'y avait aucune lueur d'intelligence dans les beaux yeux gris, et il ne le reconnut pas.

« Bonjour Draco! Lui dit-il la gorge serrée.

Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête tout en continuant à le fixer, puis il fronça les sourcils, comme sous le coup d'une réflexion intense puis sa voix s'éleva.

« Bonjour Draco! Répéta t-il.

C'était horrible, et le brun dû fermer les yeux un instant pour contenir ses larmes qui affluaient.

Dans le même temps une haine sans bornes l'envahit, il haïssait ce maudit irlandais et ce docteur, il en tremblait tellement c'était fort.

Comment avaient-ils osés faire une chose pareille? Ces hommes étaient des monstres.

« Harry tu dois rester calme! Lui rappela Blaise...je comprend ce que tu ressens mais évites de le montrer devant lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il perçoit très bien les émotions quand elles sont fortes.

En effet le blond s'était totalement immobilisé et avait de nouveau froncer les sourcils en regardant le brun, son visage reflétait une certaine angoisse.

Désolé de le voir inquiet par sa faute Harry respira un bon coup pour se détendre puis lui sourit avec douceur et se mit à lui parler.

« Ce n'est rien, surtout n'aies pas peur mon ange...

Et il se tu brusquement, stupéfait par l'effet que ce petit surnom eut aussitôt sur le blond.

Dés qu'il l'entendit un grand sourire radieux illumina tout son visage.

« Ange! Répéta t-il avec un regard de bonheur innocent.

Le brun se mit à rire d' un rire douloureux tandis que les larmes brouillaient ses yeux.

« Oui un ange! Lui dit-il avec toute la tendresse du monde dans la voix...tu comprends ce mot?...un ange oui, c'est ce que tu es...tu es mon ange à moi.

Ron et Blaise les observaient sans un mot, mais l'émotion et la peine les étreignaient eux aussi.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

A la clinique, Edan fou de rage faisait face à Stanton assit derrière son bureau et qui arborait un air penaud et suppliant.

« Je n'y suis pour rien mon amour! Fit ce dernier, ne sachant plus que dire pour se faire pardonner.

« Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça! Cria l'irlandais rouge de colère.

« Arrêtes de me crier après s'il te plait, je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère contre moi! L'implora le médecin...on ignore comment ce pauvre fou qui est là depuis des années est parvenu à sortir de sa cellule, mais c'est lui qui a libéré tous les autres...c'est de sa faute.

Il évita soigneusement de lui dire que sur la cassette de surveillance pas un seul instant on apercevait Draco.

Il pensait que c'était parce que le blond avait eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher de la caméra, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait obligatoirement eut un long moment de lucidité et donc que son traitement n'était pas si parfait que ça.

Il valait donc beaucoup mieux ne pas en parler à Edan, il risquait de très très mal le prendre et de ne plus lui faire confiance.

Pire même, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui et ça, rien que l'idée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Il l'avait dans la peau et pour le garder il était prêt à n'importe quoi, la preuve, il avait perdu toute éthique professionnelle et morale pour lui.

Mais qu'importe? Pour lui il aurait vendu son âme au diable si il l'avait fallut.

« Nous avons pu rattraper presque tous nos pensionnaires! Reprit-il.

« Sauf celui qui m'intéresse! Grogna l'irlandais avec un regard mauvais.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à lui remettre la main dessus! Assura Stanton...il ne peut pas être bien loin.

« Tu as intérêt de le retrouver et vite autrement je serais obligé de signaler aux autorités sa disparition de **ton **établissement!Répliqua Edan...ils feront peut-être mieux que toi.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

« Ils ne feront rien, chez les Moldu comme chez les sorciers ils ne font rien en cas de disparition, ils placardent des avis, donnent la photos à tous les flics et puis c'est tout...ils ne lancent aucune recherche particulière.

« En tout cas vires-moi ton incapable de gardien! Cracha l'irlandais avec hargne tout en se dirigeant vers la porte...je sais que Potter n'est pas chez lui mais je vais quand même aller y faire un tour au cas où Draco s'y serait rendu...toi bouges ton gros cul et cherches aussi.

**&&&&.**

Après le repas Harry avait emmené Draco au bord du lac et l'avait fait asseoir dans l'herbe.

Depuis qu'il l'avait appelé mon ange le blond semblait l'avoir adopté et l'avait suivit facilement.

Assit côte à côte il tenta d'engager une conversation mais à son grand désarrois il s'aperçut que Blaise avait raison.

Draco n'était plus présent du tout, son esprit divaguait à tous les vents, sans jamais se fixer bien longtemps sur quelque chose, et il n'avait plus vraiment la compréhension du langage, la plupart des mots lui semblait inconnus.

Il était capable de répéter une phrase mais sans en comprendre le sens.

D'ailleurs il marmonnait sans cesse toujours les mêmes, cinq pour être précis, comme si ces phrases-là étaient gravées dans sa mémoire.

« Pauvre vieille folle...prendre ta vie...tu n'es pas lui...où serait le plaisir?...il sera à moi.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus c'était l'espèce de ricanement mauvais qu'il émettait entre ces phrases, jamais Draco n'avait ricané de cette façon.

Revenant au moment présent le brun regarda le blond qui s'était mit à sourire en voyant un canard, plus courageux et curieux que les autres, sortir de l'eau et s'approcher d'eux en se dandinant.

« Ne bouges pas! Lui dit-il...je vais chercher du pain.

Malheureusement le fait qu'il se lève fit peur à l'animal qui rejoignit précipitamment l'eau et s'éloigna rapidement.

Draco se leva d'un bond pour suivre le canard et Harry le rattrapa alors qu'il allait rentrer dans l'eau et l'en empêcha.

Cela déplut au blond qui devint agressif et tenta de repousser violemment le brun qui résista et réussit à le faire tomber dans l'herbe.

Harry eut du mal à le maîtriser mais il parvint à le plaquer sur le sol et à le maintenir en se couchant sur lui, emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il gigotait sous lui.

« Calmes-toi mon ange!

Le mot magique agit aussitôt.

Draco s'immobilisa net et retrouva d'un seul coup le sourire.

Pourquoi ce mot agissait-il ainsi sur lui?

La question traversa l'esprit de Harry qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Pourquoi cela te plait-il autant que je t'appelle ainsi? Murmura t-il, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse il se parlait plutôt à lui-même, mais il retenait au moins l'attention du blond qui le fixait.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus d'hallucination! Continua t-il...tu ne vois plus les ombres?...ce n'était peut-être que les symptômes du début...maintenant ils t'ont fait t'enfoncer si profond que tu ne sais peut-être même plus ce que c'est que des ombres...je suis tellement désolé Draco, tellement.

Ce dernier s'agita sous lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il en avait assez de supporter son poids, et Harry se releva lentement tout en le surveillant attentivement quand il se leva, il craignait qu'il cherche encore à aller dans l'eau à la poursuite du canard.

Mais le pauvre cerveau embrumé de Draco n'était plus capable d'avoir une telle suite dans les idées, il n'avait même plus d'idées tout court, et le canard était oublié, dans son esprit il n'avait même jamais existé, il n'en gardait pas le souvenir immédiat.

Tout en lui souriant Harry le prit par la main.

« Viens, on va marcher un peu.

**&&&&.**

De la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine Ron et Blaise les regardèrent s'éloigner main dans la main.

« Harry est vraiment amoureux! Fit songeusement le Serpentard.

Le rouquin ne dit rien, il se détourna et alla jusqu'à l'évier où il commença à faire la vaisselle.

« Tu sais qu'il y a un lave-vaisselle? Fit Blaise d'une voix amusée dans son dos...ou il y aussi ta baguette si tu préfères.

« Ça m'occupe! Répondit laconiquement Ron, il n'avait pas le moral et n'avait même pas envie de parler.

Il s'immobilisa net en sentant le mains du Serpentard se poser sur sa taille, et son cœur menaça de bondir hors de sa poitrine quand il se plaqua contre son dos.

« Je t'aime Ron! Murmura Blaise, la bouche contre son oreille, et son souffle fit frémir le rouquin dont la respiration s'accéléra...je veux qu'on reprenne notre histoire.

Le bonheur inonda Ron qui se retourna dans ses bras.

« Tu...tu es sûr de toi?

« Oui...je l'ai comprit en regardant Draco et Harry...je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait penser qu'on ne savait jamais de quoi demain serait fait...je pourrais te perdre pour de bon...la maladie, un accident, tellement de choses peuvent arriver brusquement...c'est idiot je sais mais j'ai réalisé que je perdais du temps bêtement alors que peut-être on en avait déjà pas beaucoup à notre disposition...ça m'a fait peur.

Le rouquin leva les mains et les posa sur la nuque de Blaise, tout en plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs des yeux sombres.

« J'avais une trouille bleue que tu me reviennes jamais! Murmura t-il...j'arrive pas à imaginer la vie sans toi, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal.

Le Serpentard sourit et lentement il s'empara de sa bouche.

Ce fut un très long baiser, très tendre, dans lequel ils exprimèrent tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

**&&&&.**

Dés qu'il entra dans la maison Harry comprit que tout s'était arrangé entre ses amis, Ron déménageait les affaires qu'il lui avait ramené dans la chambre de Blaise, aidé d'ailleurs par ce dernier.

Il en fut heureux pour eux, c'était comme un rayon de soleil au milieu d'un ciel sombre.

Les laissant à leur occupation il alla s'asseoir près de Draco qui s'était allongé sur le canapé, apparemment fatigué par la marche, lui il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui et cela attrista de nouveau le brun.

Il prit la tête du blond sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'il s'endormait.

**&&&&.**

Une semaine passa et Edan ne décolérait plus, Draco restait introuvable.

Il était prit de plus en plus souvent de véritable crises de fureur qui commençaient à inquiéter Stanton.

Sa folie latente, mais bien canalisée jusque là sur le blond, semblait depuis sa disparition vouloir le déborder et le submerger.

Le médecin le connaissait depuis quatre ans maintenant et il savait tout de lui, de son passé, et assez rapidement il avait comprit qu'il avait un problème.

Mais il était déjà sous son charme, pire, il était totalement accro au bel irlandais qui était tout bêtement venu le draguer un soir, alors qu'il buvait un verre dans le bar gay où il se rendait toutes les fins de semaines.

Avec son physique ingrat Stanton savait parfaitement qu'il fallait sortir son porte-feuilles quand un bel éphèbe comme lui l'abordait, il avait l'habitude et avait la réputation de payer sans rechigner, mais avec Edan il n'en avait pas été question, il l'avait dragué comme si vraiment il l'attirait, et lui il était tombé dans le piège.

Mais il avait tant rêvé qu'un jour cela lui arriverait, c'était si déprimant et frustrant d'acheter un moment de sexe, parce que l'amour lui, ce sentiment merveilleux qu'il rêvait de connaître, il ne s'achetait pas.

Quand il avait comprit que Edan savait pertinemment qui il était, un psychiatre de renom, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait abordé, il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, il était comme un drogué à qui il fallait sa dose d'Edan journalière.

Et il avait accepté de participer à son plan concernant Draco Malfoy.

Parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui et parce qu'il savait que canalisée sur le blond sa folie pourrait être maintenue.

Mais ce dernier lui avait échappé alors qu'il touchait au but et c'était comme si des vannes avaient été ouvertes.

Sans lui sa folie ne savait plus vers où se diriger et n'avait plus de limite.

Draco était le centre de sa vie depuis toujours, son obsession, et il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulut le faire disparaître pour de bon ou lui détruire irrémédiablement le cerveau, vivre sa vie à sa place ne lui suffirait jamais, il éprouvait un besoin vital de l'avoir à disposition, de pouvoir venir le voir pour tout lui raconter, de constater qu'il lui faisait mal, mais mal sans jamais l'agresser physiquement, il avait maintenu le blond dans un climat de peur mais pas une seule fois le médecin n'avait vu Edan se montrer violent avec lui, jamais, et pourtant il était porté à la violence.

Edan se trompait lui-même en se persuadant qu'être un Malfoy était son seul but, en réalité son existence et sa santé mentale tournait autour de Draco et de lui seul, sa seule véritable obsession c'était lui et il lui était aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'il respirait, Stanton en était même jaloux, jamais son bel irlandais ne dépendrait de lui de cette façon.

C'était un mélange d'amour et de haine poussé au pire degrés d'un paroxysme que seul un esprit gravement malade pouvait atteindre.

Si le blond n'était pas retrouvé rapidement sans lui Edan sombrerait, Si pour une raison quelconque Draco venait à mourir il sombrerait de la même façon, et qu'il possède son nom et tous ses biens n'y changerait strictement rien.

**&&&&.**

Le cœur serré Harry observait Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux assit au bord du lac, côte à côte, et le blond avait le regard perdu sur l'eau.

A quoi pensait-il?

Avait-il même encore des pensées?

La semaine avait passée sans aucun changement et le brun commençait à avoir peur.

Et si l'état de Draco était irrémédiable?

A cette idée ses yeux s'embuèrent et il pria intérieurement.

« Je vous en prie faites que ce ne soit pas ça...je vous en supplie...je l'aime et j'ai tellement peur pour lui...vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire une chose pareille...c'est un ange, mon ange...

A ce moment le blond tourna la tête vers lui, l'air de tomber des nues.

« Harry?

Cela ne dura que l'espace d'un bref instant mais le brun vit bien une lueur d'intelligence et de reconnaissance briller dans les yeux gris.

Malheureusement Draco avait déjà détourné la tête et ramené son regard sur l'eau.

Le cœur de Harry battait fort et il le prit par le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« Draco?

Il scruta attentivement les yeux gris, mais ils avaient reprit leur vide habituel, il était repartit dans son brouillard intérieur.

Cet instant avait été si bref!

Mais l'espoir était revenu chez le brun et il en tremblait presque de joie.

C'était un tout petit début, mais un début tout de même, il en était persuadé, d'autres moments de lucidité suivraient, de plus en plus nombreux, et Draco reviendrait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Tendrement il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et le blond posa sa tête sur la sienne.

**&&&&.**

Enlacés près de la roue en bois Ron et Blaise les regardaient de loin.

« Tu sais je crois que Draco aime cet endroit lui aussi! Fit le rouquin.

« J'en ai bien l'impression! Approuva le Serpentard.

En effet le blond avait été calme toute la semaine, en dehors de l'épisode du canard, et il n'avait eut aucun accès de colère ou de peur.

Il leur avait bien fait quelques frayeurs en disparaissant de la maison alors qu'ils étaient occupés et ne faisaient pas attention à lui, le retrouvant errant au bord de la rivière, et ils avaient donc décidés de fermer les portes à clés, mais ils avaient vite abandonné devant sa réaction.

Quand il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte et qu'il n'avait pas pu Draco s'était mit à trembler et à tambouriner des poings contre le battant, de la terreur dans les yeux.

Être enfermé provoquait en lui une peur panique.

Harry avait aussitôt ouvert et l'avait calmé grâce au mot magique et en le serrant dans ses bras tout en le berçant un long moment.

Ils l'avaient donc laissé faire tout en le surveillant et ils s'étaient aperçut qu'en fait il n'allait pas loin.

A chaque fois il remontait un peu la rivière puis revenait et allait s'asseoir au bord du lac où il était capable de rester des heures sans bouger.

Il était toujours calme et souriait souvent, l'endroit avait un effet bénéfique sur lui et apparemment il s'y sentait bien.

Ron posa amoureusement la tête au creux de l'épaule de Blaise.

« Tu crois que Draco pourrait tomber amoureux de Harry quand il sera guérit? Demanda t-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire et le rouquin surprit leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

« Rien, c'est juste qu'avant que Draco rencontre Edan j'étais persuadé qu'il éprouvait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour Harry, mais il a toujours farouchement nié quand je lui posais la question, et puis y a eut Edan...ils avaient l'air de s'aimer vraiment alors j'ai pensé que j'avais fait erreur.

« Mais? Fit Ron...y a bien un mais, non?

« Et bien maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien et en les regardant faire je me dis que je n'avais peut-être pas tort et connaissant Draco j'aurais dû comprendre pourquoi il refusait de le reconnaître...tu te souviens comment se comportait Harry? Le nombre d'amants qui défilaient dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai qu'il s'ennuyait pas! Rigola le rouquin.

« Draco ne devait pas vouloir risquer de n'être que l'un d'entre eux, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, il a préféré n'être que son ami, l'amitié c'était plus durable avec Harry.

« Tu crois qu'il mentait quand il disait aimer Edan?

« Non, je pense qu'il l'a réellement aimé et que ça lui a peut-être permit d'oublier, ou plutôt de mettre de côté, les sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry.

« Tu pense qu'il aime toujours Edan?

« Ça mon cœur je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que non, autrement quand il réalisera tout ce qui c'est passé il en souffrira et je ne lui souhaite pas...un amour déçu ça fait vraiment souffrir.

« Pardon mon amour! Souffla Ron en posant la tête au creux de son cou...je suis désolé.

« Je le sais mon cœur! Murmura Blaise qui le serra contre lui...mais tu me dois 6 mois d'amour de retard! Termina t-il plus légèrement.

« Pour ça j'en ai à revendre, je suis l'homme le plus riche du monde! Sourit le rouquin en lui mordillant la peau du cou...et tout est à ta disposition...tu veux que je commence à te rembourser tout de suite?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Blaise décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à Londres, son voyage d'affaire ne pouvait pas durer des mois et il ne pouvait pas laisser indéfiniment son bureau.

Ron l'accompagna.

A tous les deux ils remirent leur maison en ordre, ils avaient décidés de la mettre en vente dés que possible, ils comptaient s'installer définitivement au moulin aussitôt que Draco n'aurait plus besoin de s'y cacher.

Et le lendemain même de leur retour ils eurent la surprise de recevoir la visite d'Edan, à croire qu'il guettait le retour de Blaise, ce qui n'était pas le cas en réalité, l'irlandais avait juste prit l'habitude de venir vérifier au cas où Draco y viendrait.

Edan commença par prendre de leur nouvelle, s'étonnant de les voir ensemble.

« Disons que ce voyage d'affaire auquel j'ai invité Ron n'était en fait qu'une excuse! Lui expliqua Blaise mentant avec un sourire heureux...j'espérais une réconciliation...et voilà! Termina t-il avec un regard amoureux vers Ron.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous y étiez ensemble! Marmonna Edan, il se souvenait que Stanton lui en avait vaguement parlé, mais n'y voyant aucun intérêt ça lui était sortit de la tête...j'en suis ravit pour vous deux...Harry vous a dit pour Draco? Demanda t-il, changeant rapidement de sujet et apparemment pressé d'en arriver où il voulait.

« Non, nous n'avons pas eut de nouvelle de Harry, et justement nous comptions nous rendre au manoir pour en prendre de Draco...pourquoi? Fit le Serpentard avec une innocence des plus parfaite.

« Si vous saviez! Soupira l'irlandais dont le visage prit l'expression de la douleur la plus complète...ces derniers jours ont été atroces.

Et il leur raconta.

« Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Ron quand il eut terminé, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la personne anéantit par l'annonce d'une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout et qui le touchait profondément...et vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé?

« Justement non! Explosa brusquement Edan en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit, un éclat furieux passant dans son regard...à croire qu'il s'est volatilisé.

Assit l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard en coin surprit et dubitatif.

L'irlandais avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses accès de fureur, mais, interceptant leur regard, il se reprit immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi! Leur dit-il...mais je suis fou d'inquiétude! Se justifia t-il.

« Fou tout court oui! Pensa le rouquin.

« Vous savez quand Harry doit rentrer? Reprit Edan.

« Non! Répondit Blaise...pas exactement...pas avant une bonne quinzaine je pense.

« Oui! Rajouta Ron...je sais qu'il s'était programmé une sorte de circuit assez long, il comptait visiter pas mal d'endroits qu'il a toujours eut envie de voir.

Déçu la colère bouillonnait chez l'irlandais, mais il se contint et n'osa pas insister plus, son intérêt pour le brun pourrait paraître suspect et plutôt indécent alors qu'il était censé être éploré par la disparition de son époux adoré.

N'ayant rien obtenu d'intéressant, et maintenant pressé de partir, il écourta sa visite et les quitta rapidement.

Au grand soulagement du couple.

**&&&&.**

Trois jours passèrent encore sans que Draco ait le moindre éclair de lucidité.

Au matin du quatrième jour, comme à son habitude Harry était en train de préparer le repas du midi et tournait le dos à Draco assit sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine.

Le brun lui parlait de tout et de rien tout en s'activant, il lui parlait tout le temps, quand soudain la voix du blond le fit s'arrêter net dans son mouvement.

« Harry?...où...où je suis?

Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné le brun se retourna lentement, comme si il craignait par un mouvement trop brusque de briser ce moment d'espoir.

Et son regard croisa les yeux gris, ils avaient une expression perdue, emplis d'incompréhension, mais c'était bien le regard intelligent de Draco.

« Tu es là?...tu es vraiment là?

Le blond leva une main et posa la paume contre son front.

« J'ai mal à la tête! Se plaignit-il...je...je comprend rien.

Harry tira vivement une chaise et s'assit face à lui, ses genoux s'entremêlant aux siens.

« Regardes-moi Draco! Le supplia t-il en prenant sa main entre les siennes.

Ce dernier obéit.

« De quoi tu te rappelles?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête, des souvenirs diffus traversaient sa mémoire mais ils étaient insaisissables, ils s'évanouissaient dés qu'il cherchait à s'arrêter dessus.

Il fit un effort de concentration et une image lui revint enfin.

« Edan...il rit! Murmura t-il...Stanton s'approche, il a une seringue dans la main...je veux pas...noooon!

« Chut, chut! Fit aussitôt Harry en le prenant dans ses bras...n'y pense plus, c'est trop tôt...tu es à l'abri maintenant, jamais plus ils ne te feront du mal.

Draco se laissa aller contre lui, sans plus penser à rien, de toute manières il n'en était plus capable, l'effort lui provoquait des douleurs dans tout le crâne.

« On est où? Demanda t-il dans un murmure et les yeux fermés, le brun lui caressait doucement les cheveux et ça lui faisait du bien...je ne connais pas cet endroit.

Harry se doutait que ce moment bénit n'allait pas durer et il décida de le passer à le détendre, de lui donner un moment d'apaisement et non de stress.

Il l'écarta pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« Tu aimes beaucoup cet endroit.

« Ah bon?

Le brun se leva tout en le prenant par la main.

« Viens!

Il l'entraîna dehors, au bord du lac.

« C'est très beau! Apprécia Draco en regardant autour de lui...c'est un ancien moulin à eau non?

« Oui et ici c'est ton coin préféré! Lui dit Harry en s'arrêtant là où le blond venait toujours s'asseoir...tu adores observer les canards et les cygnes.

Draco tourna vers lui un regard plutôt amusé.

« Des canards?

« Tout à fait, regardes ils sont de l'autre côté...Draco Malfoy adore les canard! Plaisanta le brun.

Le blond se mit à rire et Harry, qui le couvait d'un regard amoureux et tendre, se dit que c'était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Puis brusquement Draco se tu et son regard devint inquiet.

« Harry ne les laisses pas me reprendre...je...je...

« Non,non,non,non! Gémit le brun en prenant le visage du blond entre ses mains...restes avec moi s'il te plait.

Mais le regard gris redevint vide et Harry se mit à pleurer tout en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui, c'était si dur de le perdre à nouveau.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise, qui venaient manger tous les soirs avec eux, furent heureux d'apprendre que Draco avait eut un long moment de lucidité, et tous les trois commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils devraient faire par la suite.

Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il fallait attendre que le blond retrouve tous ses esprits, ensuite il irait voir au moins deux psychiatres, et parmi les plus réputé, qui certifieraient qu'il était sain d'esprit et que son internement avait été arbitraire.

Après cela Draco n'aurait plus à se cacher et ils s'occuperaient de Stanton et Edan, en commençant par déposer une plainte au ministère.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla très tôt, et se levant de son lit il alla silencieusement s'asseoir sur celui de Draco qui dormait.

Là, le regard rivé sur son visage il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le blond irait de mieux en mieux, c'était certain , mais qu'allait-il éprouver quand il serait totalement redevenu lui-même?

Il aimait Edan, autrement il ne l'aurait pas épousé, alors n'allait-il pas souffrir en réalisant pleinement que l'homme qu'il aimait avait voulut faire de lui un pauvre malade mental enfermé dans une cellule capitonnée?

Et lui, combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir l'appeler mon ange et le prendre dans ses bras à la moindre occasion sans que Draco se pose de question?

Ils n'étaient que des amis après tout et dans son état normal le blond n'avait jamais trop apprécié les effusions, tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se contenter de n'être que son ami alors que son cœur débordait d'amour?

Avait-il une chance que par la suite Draco le voit un peu plus que comme un ami?

« J'ignorais que me regarder dormir pouvait être aussi intéressant.

Harry sursauta et croisa le regard gris, il était clair et intelligent, son esprit était présent.

Le brun se sentit prit en faute.

« Oh, je...je...j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« De quelle sorte ces pensées?

Harry rougit.

« Je me demandais si...si...

« Si?

« Si ce que t'a fait Edan allait te faire souffrir, après tout tu es amoureux de lui.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir.

« C'est pas...

Le blond se tu brusquement, il sentit qu'il allait partir, dans sa tête ce fut comme si tout se déformait et qu'un brouillard investissait toutes les zones de son cerveau.

« Je...désolé...je...peux...pas.

Harry vit son regard chavirer et en éprouva un véritable déchirement, c'était dur à supporter de le perdre de cette façon, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir revenir pour de bon.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée Draco fit une crise.

Il commença à aller et venir nerveusement dans le salon, marmonnant et faisant des mouvements avec ses mains.

Puis il devint de plus en plus nerveux, le visage devenant coléreux.

Ça monta encore de plusieurs crans et il se mit à casser les objets autour de lui.

Quand Harry voulut l'arrêter il s'en prit à lui et le brun eut toutes les peines du monde à le maîtriser.

Il réussit à l'immobiliser après qu'ils se soient écroulés sur le canapé, le bloquant de son poids et lui emprisonnant les poignets.

Intuitivement il comprenait ce qui ce passait, l'esprit de Draco avait suffisamment émergé des profondeurs dans lesquelles les drogues l'avaient envoyé pour tenter de lutter contre elles, il se battait pour reprendre le contrôle.

C'était de nouveau la guerre dans sa tête.

« Calmes-toi mon ange! Lui murmura t-il.

Le mot magique agit enfin, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ce fut aussi le moment où Draco retrouva sa lucidité.

« J'aime bien ce surnom que tu m'as donné! Dit-il, et n'ayant pas le souvenir immédiat de ce qui venait de se passer il fronça les sourcils...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Toujours couché sur lui Harry lui sourit.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le blond plongea son regard au fond des yeux verts.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça? Murmura t-il.

Et le brun eut la sensation de revivre une scène pas si lointaine.

Il ne pu répondre, il se noyait dans le gris de ses yeux, captivé et incapable d'échapper à leur attraction, il était prit au piège des plus beaux yeux du monde.

Son visage se pencha lentement vers celui de Draco qui ne faisait absolument aucun mouvement, et sa bouche s'unit à la sienne dans un baiser encore plus envoûtant que le premier, si c'était possible.

Combien de temps il dura, ça il n'en savait rien, mais il s'y fondit de tout son être.

Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le blond.

Et il en pleura une fois de plus quand, après s'être écarté, il aperçut le regard de Draco s'obscurcir et se vider de toute lueur.

Il se sentit coupable aussi, il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse.

**&&&&.**

Dans l'après-midi l'état de Draco évolua encore, les ombres étaient de retour et il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais d'une façon très enfantine, il donnait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et il se réfugiait dans les bras de Harry dés que quelque chose lui faisait peur.

Il reconnaissait maintenant très bien le brun, tout comme Ron et Blaise quand ils arrivèrent pour le repas.

Et pendant qu'ils mangeaient il les fit beaucoup rire avec ses réflexions enfantine, Draco en riant lui-même, content de les voir s'esclaffer.

Puis brusquement il s'arrêta et son expression devint craintive, des souvenirs lui revenaient brusquement.

« Ils m'enferment dans ma chambre si je crie à cause des ombres! Souffla t-il avec un regard inquiet...ils me font peur.

Ça n'avait plus rien de drôle et les trois autres, qui s'étaient aussitôt tu, eurent le cœur serré en songeant combien le blond avait dû se sentir seul et terrorisé.

Harry, assit près de lui, l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras dans lesquels Draco se blottit.

« Jamais plus tu ne seras seul! Lui dit-il avec une expression farouchement déterminée dans ses yeux verts...jamais.

**&&&&.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'état de Draco s'améliora rapidement et bientôt son esprit fut totalement libéré du brouillard.

Bien sûr ce fut progressif; ça n'arriva pas d'un seul coup, mais pour Harry ce fut un jour bien précis où il le réalisa vraiment.

Ce matin-là, comme d'habitude à cette heure-là, il se trouvait dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, quand Draco entra dans la pièce et après lui avoir dit bonjour alla se poster devant la porte-fenêtre ouverte, son regard se perdant sur le lac.

« J'ai épousé Edan parce que je croyais l'aimer assez pour me faire oublier une autre personne! Dit-il tout à trac.

Harry s'immobilisa un instant, la cafetière à la main, puis il la posa sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise.

Depuis leur baiser il avait éviter que ça se reproduise et n'avait plus abordé de sujet trop intime, il s'était sentit trop coupable d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse.

Mais là c'était le blond qui engageait la discussion.

« Une autre personne? Demanda t-il avec un certain malaise, d'où sortait-il celui-là?

« Oui, celle que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerais toujours.

Le brun ressentit comme un grand froid dans la poitrine, Draco était amoureux à ce point?

Mais de qui?

« Avec Edan j'ai crû que je pourrais l'oublier! Continua le blond qui lui tournait le dos...seulement guère après notre mariage j'ai compris que c'était une erreur, mais Edan m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait et j'ai joué le jeu, je me disais que peut-être avec le temps j'en deviendrais amoureux et que j'oublierais l'autre...que peut-être nous pourrions être heureux malgré tout...

Harry avait baissé la tête, il avait apparemment un rival de taille, enfin même pas un rival en réalité puisque Draco l'aimait lui, alors quelle chance avait-il par rapport?

Ça faisait très mal d'entendre celui qu'il aimait parler d'un autre de cette manière, ça lui donnait envie de crier de désespoir.

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ton ange? Demanda soudain le blond sans se retourner.

Le brun releva vivement la tête et observa le dos de Draco d'un regard triste, puis il se leva lourdement et alla s'appuyer des deux mains sur l'évier.

Son cœur lui faisait mal et tous ces mots qu'il crevait d'envie de lui dire lui brûlaient les lèvres, et il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il fallait qu'il les lui dise.

Qu'au moins une fois il exprime tout cet amour qui le dévorait.

« Parce que tu l'es! Murmura t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

« Un ange que je voudrais garder rien que pour moi...pour moi seul! Termina Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Draco qui se tenait toujours face à la porte-fenêtre fit un brusque volte-face, sans bouger de place, que le brun sentit, et lui non plus ne bougea pas.

« Tu es ma perle rare! Reprit-il.

« Ta perle rare?

Le blond se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eut au manoir, le soir de son anniversaire, durant laquelle il avait dit en plaisantant au brun qu'il devrait essayer le mariage, ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il faudrait pour cela qu'il trouve la perle rare..

« Oui, j'ai trouvé celui qui me fait penser pour la première fois qu'avec lui je tenterais volontiers l'aventure du mariage.

Draco sentit son cœur prendre un rythme fou, alors est-ce que les paroles du brun voulaient dire ce qu'il croyait qu'elles voulaient dire ou bien était-ce un effet résiduel du traitement qui lui donnait des hallucinations auditives?

N'était-il pas en train de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités?

« Harry...je crois que je suis tout à fait lucide mais...je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Ce dernier se retourna, il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux verts.

« Si tu pense comprendre que je te fais une déclaration d'amour alors oui c'est bien ça...je suis raide dingue de toi.

Ce fut une explosion intérieure de bonheur pour Draco, il y avait si longtemps qu'il s'était fait une raison sur le fait que Harry ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami.

Mais un doute tempéra presque aussitôt cette joie.

« Tu crois m'aimer, mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt ton esprit protecteur qui te le fait croire?

Le brun eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Oh non je sais faire la différence...et si tu pouvais ressentir la souffrance que moi je ressens à l'idée que tu en aimes un autre tu n'aurais aucun doute là dessus.

« Mais moi c'est de l'amour que j'ai pour toi dont je parlais! Fit doucement Draco.

Et l'air totalement ahuri que prit Harry fut si comique que le blond se mit à rire, un rire tendre qui cessa presque aussitôt devant le regard d'une rare intensité et comme affamé avec lequel le brun le fixait.

Draco ne pouvait deviner que son regard valait bien le sien.

Il y eut comme un instant d'immobilité totale, puis chacun se précipita vers l'autre, s'enlaçant ils échangèrent un baiser dévorant, passionné, entrecoupé de mots d'amour trop longtemps retenus et de caresses fébriles, caresses de plus en plus précises.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Ce fut Harry qui parvint à se détacher assez longtemps pour l'entraîner jusque dans leur chambre.

**&&&&.**

Dans le même temps, au manoir, Stanton, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues, caressait doucement et avec tendresse les cheveux de Edan qui gisait sur le canapé du salon, inconscient sous l'effet du calmant puissant qu'il avait été forcé de lui injecter.

Ces derniers temps les crises de fureur de l'irlandais s'étaient succédées, et ces trois derniers jours cela avait encore empiré.

Edan ne dominait plus sa brutalité et son corps couvert d'hématomes en témoignait.

Aujourd'hui encore il l'avait frappé, suite à une discussion sur Draco qui avait rapidement dégénérée.

Parce qu'il lui avait dit que les drogues n'avaient maintenant plus d'effet sur le blond et que ce dernier ne se laisserait sûrement plus retrouver, qu'il lui avait complètement échappé, qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de croire que tout irait comme il le voulait.

L'irlandais ne l'avait pas supporté.

C'était arrivé plusieurs fois en peu de temps mais là heureusement Stanton s'était méfié, depuis peu il avait en permanence sur lui une seringue prête à être employée.

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas Edan l'aurait tué il en était certain, il n'était plus capable de contenir sa violence qui éclatait à la moindre contrariété.

Mais malgré ses précautions il avait quand même pu lui donner quelques coups avant qu'il puisse lui faire la piqure, il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue ainsi que sûrement une ou deux côtes cassées vu la douleur aiguë quand il respirait et au moindre mouvement.

Et avec horreur, dans son regard où plus aucune raison n'avait brillé, il avait lu qu'il prenait un véritable plaisir à cogner, en particuliers dés que le sang avait giclé de sa lèvre, à cette vue ses traits avaient reflétés un écœurant plaisir sadique et il avait eut le même regard que les pires malades qu'il traitait au pavillon noir, il devenait aussi dérangé et dangereux qu'eux.

Pourtant il l'aimait toujours autant et tremblait à l'idée de le perdre, la folie était en train de l'engloutir il le savait bien et ça le désespérait.

D'ici très peu de temps l'irlandais ne serait plus qu'un pauvre dément et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Il était plus facile de détruire un esprit que l'inverse, ça il en savait quelque chose, il pouvait faire perdre la raison à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas la lui rendre.

Il se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière tentant de refouler son désespoir qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Laissez-le moi s'il vous plait! Murmura t-il.

Il avait été prêt à tout pour lui et il aurait donné sa vie pour lui, il l'aimait au-delà de toute raison et il allait le perdre de la pire des façons.

Il allait devoir le faire interner au pavillon noir parmi tous ces déments criminels, dont certains étaient capables de filer la trouille au médecin le plus endurci.

Malgré tout son amour il était assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix, parce que très bientôt sous le plus petit prétexte il pourrait s'en prendre à n'importe qui, il tuerait même pour le simple plaisir de tuer si on ne l'en empêchait pas.

Et Stanton savait que le premier à mourir serait sûrement lui.

**&&&&.**

Dans un bonheur béat, couché sur le côté, Harry caressait doucement d'une main le dos de Draco allongé sur le ventre contre lui.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils s'aimaient, que demander de plus pour être dans un bonheur total?

Pourtant le brun n'oubliait pas qu'il restait un problème de taille, Edan.

Et même si il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie il se dit qu'il était temps d'en parler avec Draco.

Tout le temps qu'avait prise sa guérison tous avaient évité d'aborder le sujet avec le blond, il avait surtout besoin de calme, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer.

« Draco...

A son air grave ce dernier comprit immédiatement où il allait en venir et aussitôt il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry pour le faire taire.

« Non! Fit-il...s'il te plait, ce soir nous en parlerons avec Ron et Blaise, mais pas maintenant, laisses-moi encore quelques heures à ne penser qu'à nous deux et rien d'autre...je veux juste t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes.

Le brun sourit et embrassa son doigt avant de se redresser et d'aller en faire autant le long de son dos, ponctuant ses baisers de 'je t'aime'.

Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi tu me l'a jamais dit?

« Dis quoi? Demanda Draco qui sourit, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire...que je t'aimais?

« Oui.

« Parce que je savais que toi tu ne m'aimais pas et que donc ce ne serait pas réciproque...bien que j'ai lu quelques fois dans tes yeux que tu me désirais! S'amusa t-il.

« Ça se voyait?

« Clair comme de l'eau de roche! Rigola le blond...tu sais j'adorais cette lueur dans tes yeux mais j'ai fait comme si je ne voyais rien, je ne voulais pas être un amant de plus pour toi, ça aurait gâché notre amitié et ça je ne le voulais pas, rester ton ami c'était la seule façon de t'avoir à moi pour longtemps.

Harry eut un sourire ému, Draco avait voulut le garder pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être bête toutes ces années, et même complètement stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'un trésor se trouvait là à portée de sa main.

Le blond étant toujours couché sur le ventre il le fit se retourner et s'allongea sur lui tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux vert avaient prit une teinte assombrie.

« Je suis à toi mon amour! Murmura t-il...totalement à toi.

La voix et le regard du brun étaient empreint de tellement d'amour que Draco ferma les yeux.

Il avait traversé l'enfer mais maintenant il avait atteint le paradis.

Il en aurait presque remercié Edan, c'était sous l'effet des drogues de Stanton qu'il avait osé embrasser Harry la toute première fois, baiser qui d'après ce que lui avait dit ce dernier avait tout déclenché chez lui.

« A quoi tu penses mon ange? S'enquit le brun dans un souffle, sa bouche tout contre la sienne.

Draco sourit sans ouvrir les yeux et tout en l'obligeant du genoux à écarter les jambes.

« Ton ange à une idée en tête qui n'a rien du tout d'angélique! Murmura t-il en glissant une main entre leurs deux corps.

Un long frisson de plaisir parcourut Harry déjà largement consentant et qui se plaça de façon à lui faciliter l'entrée.

« Je suis à toi! Murmura t-il de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

Murmure qui se termina en gémissement de plaisir.

**&&&&.**

Ce ne fut que le soir, après le repas prit comme d'habitude avec Ron et Blaise que les quatre jeunes gens discutèrent sérieusement sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Draco fut tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait aller voir au moins deux psychiatres parmi les plus connu pour qu'ils attestent de sa bonne santé mentale.

Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin pour traduire Edan et Stanton en justice et contrer leurs dires.

Il fallait qu'il prouve leur machination et les fasse condamner parce ce qu'il souhaitait ensuite plus que tout c'était obtenir l'annulation pure et simple de leur mariage, ce qui serait facile à obtenir si leurs manigances étaient mise au grand jour.

Une union célébrée en vue de nuire gravement n'aurait aucune validité.

Les trois autres approuvèrent, ils le comprenaient parfaitement.

Mais Draco annonça aussi qu'il irait voir Edan dés le lendemain, l'idée qu'il se prélassait dans son manoir le faisait bouillir.

« Même marié c'est mon manoir, il m'appartient, c'est chez moi! Dit-il avec fermeté...je veux qu'il dégage immédiatement, il n'y restera pas un jour de plus.

« Je suis pas...

Voulut intervenir Harry mais Draco le coupa.

« Je ne crains plus rien! Dit-il en lui souriant et en posant une main caressante sur son bras...il faut que j'y aille Harry, je veux le jeter dehors moi-même et lui dire en face que je vais l'envoyer en prison.

« C'est pas plutôt chez les dingues que tu devrais l'envoyer? Intervint Ron.

Ce qui les fit tous sourire.

« Tu as raison! Fit le blond amusé...c'est vrai que ce serait encore mieux et ce serait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Pour en revenir à demain! Les interrompit Harry que cela inquiétait...je suis d'accord mais nous irons tous avec toi, je refuse que tu ailles seul.

« Oui, nous vous accompagnerons! Fit Blaise...avec deux tordus pareil vaut mieux être prudent et au cas où nous pourrons te protéger.

Draco sourit de nouveau en les regardant à tour de rôle.

C'était bon et ça faisait chaud au cœur d'être aussi soutenu et entouré.

« Mais c'est bien comme ça que je voyais les choses! Dit-il.

**&&&&.**

**« **Qu...qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Marmonna Edan en clignant des paupières.

Il tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas, à part sa tête ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas...pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger? Demanda t-il avec un peu d'affolement.

Stanton qui se tenait devant la cheminée se retourna et vint immédiatement s'accroupir au niveau de sa tête.

« Pardonnes-moi, mais j'ai dû utiliser un calmant puissant mélangé à un paralysant et tu ne pourras pas bouger avant un certain temps, tu étais devenu trop violent.

« Tu as quoi? S'indigna l'irlandais don la mâchoire se contracta tandis que ses traits se crispaient...comment as-tu osé?

« Calme-toi!

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer! Gronda Edan qui tentait en vain de prendre le contrôle de son corps inerte...et fais quelque chose pour m'aider.

« Non!

« Non? Répéta l'irlandais abasourdis en ouvrant des yeux incrédules, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais cet imbécile ne lui avait dit non pour quoi que ce soit...qu'est-ce qui te prends?

« Tu m'as frappé et tu m'aurais tué.

« Pfff...sois pas idiot! Réagit Edan qui prit un ton d'excuse mais sans pouvoir cacher totalement une indifférence exaspéré...j'étais un peu énervé c'est vrai, mais c'est tout, tu sais bien que je t'aime, jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

Stanton se releva et immobile au-dessus de lui il le fixa, il avait tellement mal, ses paroles sonnaient si creuses, si faux.

Elles l'avaient toujours été.

Des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, il y avait des heures qu'il y réfléchissait et finalement il avait prit une décision à laquelle ils se tiendrait.

Maintenant il y voyait clair.

« Non, **moi** je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour...toi tu t'es juste servit de moi...je t'aimerais toujours Edan et ça me déchire, mais je réalise enfin à quel point je suis tombé bas pour toi...pauvre idiot que j'étais et que je suis toujours...j'étais prêt à tout pour toi et toi tu m'as fait perdre toute dignité, est-ce que c'est ça l'amour pour toi?...moi je t'ai tout donné, tout, j'ai tout perdu et je n'ai plus rien, mais c'est fini, je suis usé, fatigué, je ne peux même plus me regarder dans une glace sans m'écœurer moi-même...pourtant l'amour c'est censé rendre tout beau non? pas l'inverse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? S'énerva Edan inquiet.

« Tout est finit! Continua Stanton en secouant lentement la tête...jamais plus il ne sera à toi, normalement Draco a retrouvé maintenant toute sa santé mentale et il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il nous fasse payer...en tout cas j'espère qu'il s'en est bien sortit et qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

« Rien n'est finit il est à moi t'entends? je le retrouverais! S'énerva aussitôt l'irlandais avec une moue haineuse et coléreuse...t'as compris pauvre malade?...il est à moi...à moi.

Stanton se mit à rire, un rire mêlé de larmes.

« Non il n'est pas à toi et ne le sera jamais...et oui je suis malade, presque autant que toi...mais moi je suis malade d'amour...un amour qui m'a détruit.

« Alors aides-moi si tu m'aimes! Cria Edan...au lieu de rester là comme un con à me regarder et à dire n'importe quoi.

« C'est ce que je vais faire mon amour...c'est ce que je vais faire.

L'irlandais fronça les sourcils, là ce gros tas devenait vraiment très inquiétant, il avait un drôle d'air totalement inhabituel.

« Tu vas arrêter de raconter des conneries?...fais-moi une piqure pour me remettre en forme et dépêches-toi au lieu de déblatérer...

Il s'interrompit pour respirer et se calmer, il gardait encore assez d'intelligence dans son esprit dérangé pour comprendre que la colère n'était pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre.

Il n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, le mettre en pièce, le dépecer, le déchiqueter, mais il avait besoin de lui dans l'immédiat, il fallait qu'il l'amadoue pour qu'il fasse ses quatre volontés et ça il avait toujours su le faire.

« Mon amour! Reprit-il d'un ton plus doux et le regard caressant et plein de promesse... s'il te plait, fais-le et nous irons dans notre chambre où je te montrerais à quel point je t'aime...j'exaucerais tous tes désirs...tu n'as pas envie de moi? Termina t-il d'une voix insidieuse et qui se voulait tentatrice.

Il bouillait de rage intérieurement mais il le cachait parfaitement.

Stanton resta immobile un instant à le fixer sans dire un mot, puis il baissa la tête et se détourna pour se diriger vers le fauteuil sur lequel était posée sa mallette noire.

Il l'ouvrit et en ressortit une seringue.

Edan sourit, comme d'habitude il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, ce pauvre type était incapable de lui résister.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

Edan regarda Stanton revenir et quelque chose dans la fixité de son regard et la détermination inscrite sur ses traits l'alarma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue? S'enquit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Le médecin s'agenouilla près de lui.

« La seule sortie possible mon amour! Murmura t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens...il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

L'irlandais comprit immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entendait et la panique l'envahie.

« C'est pas vrai, tu vas pas faire ça?...arrêtes, qu'est-ce qui te prends?...arrêtes tu m'entends?...je te l'interdit...NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Cria t-il alors que Stanton avait levé une main pour venir lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je t'aime mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix...je voulais simplement être heureux avec toi et regardes où nous en sommes, regardes ce que nous sommes devenus, je regrette tellement...j'aurais tant voulut que mon amour te suffise et pouvoir te guérir, mais c'est impossible et je ne peux plus te protéger non plus...il est trop tard pour tout...il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose que je puisse encore faire...et je dois le faire.

« Non, non, non, arrêtes, tu n'es pas obligé...écoutes-moi, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait! Le supplia Edan d'une voix pressante... je ne te frapperais plus jamais je te le promet...je suis désolé, je te demande pardon...tu te trompes il n'est pas trop tard, nous pouvons être heureux ensemble, comme tu le veux tant...laisses-moi une chance de te le prouver d'accord?...je vais changer...je t'aime tu le sais...s'il te plait, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça.

Le médecin secoua lentement la tête, il ne croyait plus à ses mensonges et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Il ne le guérirait jamais et il savait qu'il se foutait de son amour, il n'avait jamais compté pour lui, mais malgré ça il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le savoir interné au pavillon noir, cet endroit était l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Il savait aussi que lui irait en prison et que plus jamais il ne pourrait exercer cette profession qui avait été toute sa vie.

Que ce soit par la folie ou par des barreaux il serait à jamais séparé de Edan, et qui pourrait prendre soin de lui?

Tout le monde s'en moquerait, une fois interné il ne serait plus qu'un pauvre dément au milieu d'autres.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça et une seule solution s'offrait.

« Il est trop tard...et tu sais très bien que c'est faux, j'aurais tant aimé le contraire, mais nous ne serons jamais heureux tous les deux et tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de faire le mal...c'est pour ça que tout doit s'arrêter maintenant.

Puis il se saisit de l'un de ses bras et retroussa la manche de la chemise que portait l'irlandais.

Il ne pleurait plus et ses mains ne tremblaient pas, il était sûr de lui et ne pensait à rien sauf à ce qu'il devait faire, il était comme vidé à l'intérieur, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Tout en lui était mort.

« NE ME TOUCHES PAS! hurla Edan...JE TE HAIS TU M'ENTENDS? JE TE HAIS.

Puis brusquement il se mit à pleurer, impuissant, tout comme Draco l'avait été..

« Je veux pas mourir...non...je t'en supplie...tu peux pas faire ça...tu peux pas...

Sourd à ses supplications Stanton lui planta l'aiguille dans la veine et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant d'appuyer sur le piston.

Il savait que cela allait être rapide, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

« Non, non, non, non! Sanglotait l'irlandais...non, non...non...no...

Sa voix faiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre, ses yeux se fermèrent et tout son corps sembla se détendre.

C'était finit...tout était finit.

Ne restait qu'une sensation de vide et d'anéantissement total.

Là Stanton se mit à pleurer silencieusement et il lui caressa doucement le visage durant un moment, le détaillant amoureusement à travers ses larmes.

« Reposes en paix mon amour! Souffla t-il avant de déposer un dernier baiser de dévotion sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se releva lourdement.

Plus tôt, tandis que Edan gisait inconscient sous l'effet du calmant, après avoir réfléchit et prit son ultime décision, il avait écrit une longue confession dans laquelle il racontait tout et l'avait glissée dans une enveloppe marquée au nom de Draco.

Le blond en aurait besoin pour expliquer ce qui c'était passé et pour demander l'annulation pure et simple de son mariage si il le désirait, à sa place Stanton savait qu'il le ferait lui, il avait conscience que Edan ne méritait pas de porter son nom même dans la mort et il ne le voulait pas.

Sans cette confession Draco n'aurait rien pour prouver ses dires et il avait essayé de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences, espérant ainsi réparer un peu le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Il la posa bien en vue sur le manteau de la cheminée et retourna vers sa mallette.

Il en sortit un petit flacon ainsi qu'une autre seringue et retourna près de l'irlandais.

Il s'assit sur le sol, prépara la seringue et rapidement, sans une seconde d'hésitation, il se fit l'injection.

Il n'avait aucun regret, sans Edan la vie ne l'intéressait plus et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, un seul désir et une seule pensée, le rejoindre.

Il posa la joue contre la main froide de l'irlandais et ferma les yeux.

Ils allaient enfin trouver l'apaisement.

« J'arrive mon amour! Murmura t-il.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut ainsi que Ron, Blaise, Harry et Draco les trouvèrent le lendemain.

En entrant dans le salon ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, assez intrigué par leurs positions curieuses, ils donnaient l'impression de s'être brusquement endormit sur place et leur sommeil paraissait profond.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans la pièce.

« STANTON, EDAN! cria Harry dans le même temps...debout, nous avons des comptes à régler!

Seul le silence leur répondit et aucun des deux interpellés ne bougea.

« C'est bizarre! Fit Blaise qui s'approcha et s'aperçut de leur rigidité guère naturelle.

Il se pencha sur Edan, ce dernier ne respirait plus et il avança une main pour le toucher, il était tout froid.

« Je crois qu'ils sont mort! Fit-il en tournant un regard perplexe vers le groupe qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Mort? S'étonna Harry qui s'approcha à son tour suivit de Ron qui aperçut les seringues sur le sol et se baissa pour les ramasser.

« Regardez-ça!

De son côté Draco avait aperçut l'enveloppe à son nom posée sur la cheminée et il alla la prendre.

Sans attendre il l'ouvrit et en sortit une dizaine de feuilles qu'il se mit à lire.

Le brun, qui avait constaté qu'en effet les deux hommes étaient mort, se tourna vers lui et l'aperçut plongé dans sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de lui.

« La confession de Stanton! Répondit le blond sans cesser de lire et il sauta à la dernière page...il a tué Edan et a mit fin à ses jours après...il me demande de lui pardonner.

Ron et Blaise s'écartèrent des deux corps, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Il faut prévenir le ministère! Leur dit Draco.

« On s'en occupe! Répondit aussitôt le rouquin qui sortit sans attendre accompagné par Blaise.

**&&&&.**

« Draco ça va? S'inquiéta Harry en le voyant se mettre à fixer les deux corps.

« Je ne ressens rien, ni joie ni colère! Murmura pensivement le blond...c'est bizarre mais ça me laisse totalement indifférent de les voir étendus là...je trouve juste que Stanton a fait ce qu'il fallait, que Edan soit mort est finalement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver...et que son amant maudit l'ai suivit est encore mieux.

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et Draco s'y blottit volontiers.

« Tu pourra lui pardonner comme il te le demande? Murmura Harry.

« Oui! Répondit fermement le blond...parce que je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à ressasser de la haine, ce serait faire trop d'honneur à Edan, c'est ce qu'il voudrait, ruminer sur le passé m'empêcherait de l'oublier et gâcherait toute mon existence...avec les aveux de Stanton je vais pouvoir obtenir l'annulation du mariage, je refuse qu'il soit enterré sous le nom Malfoy...mais après ça je ne veux plus penser du tout à lui, à eux, je veux juste être heureux avec toi.

« J'y veillerais! Murmura le brun...ça je peux te le promettre.

Draco écarta légèrement la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« C'est un engagement?

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Avec toi je suis prêt à m'engager beaucoup plus loin que dans une simple promesse...je veux t'épouser mon ange, dés que ce sera possible.

« Tu me promet une très longue lune de miel?

« Trèèèèèèèèèèès longue! S'amusa le brun...près de toi comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

Puis il tourna son regard sur le corps de Edan.

« J'espère qu'il nous voit de là où il est! Dit-il...qu'il voit comme nous sommes heureux et amoureux malgré lui.

Draco le saisit par le menton pour ramener son visage vers lui.

« Qu'on lui échappe tous les deux l'aurait sûrement rendu dingue si cela n'avait pas été déjà le cas...mais on s'en moque, je ne veux plus penser à lui.

« Tu as raison! Approuva Harry qui le saisit par la main...viens allons attendre dehors.

**&&&&.**

Il n'y eut qu'une enquête rapide du ministère de la justice, les aveux de Stanton expliquant tout très bien, et Draco obtint sans aucun problème l'annulation de son mariage.

A partir de là le blond fit tout pour effacer Edan de sa mémoire.

Quand il songeait aux moments difficiles qu'il avait traversé c'était pour se souvenir que cela avait été le début de son histoire d'amour avec Harry.

De cette période il ne se rappelait pas d'absolument tout, il avait quelques trous, mais chacun des instants passés avec le brun oui, alors quand cette période revenait à son esprit c'était sur ces moments-là qu'il se focalisait.

C'était grâce à Harry qu'il avait pu garder son équilibre, grâce au soutien total qu'il lui avait apporté dés le début et qu'il continuait à lui prodiguer.

Malgré quelques doutes au départ Ron et Blaise avaient eux aussi tout fait pour l'aider, et l'amitié dont ils l'entouraient l'aidait beaucoup.

Grâce à eux tous il avait conservé un bon état d'esprit et avait rapidement reprit le cours de sa vie, retournant à son bureau une semaine après la mort de Edan et Stanton.

L'irlandais avait eut au moins l'intelligence de laisser la direction de la boîte à son premier assistant qui était très capable, raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs Draco l'avait nommé à ce poste, et il s'aperçut dés son retour, avec soulagement, que tout allait très bien.

Par contre le blond refusait de retourner vivre dans son manoir, Harry n'y tenant pas particulièrement non plus.

Draco adorait sa demeure familiale, mais il ne pouvait plus s'y rendre sans que les mauvais souvenirs l'assaillent et là il ne parvenait pas à les juguler.

Il faudrait du temps avant qu'il puisse y retourner sereinement.

Et en fait il n'avait aucune envie de partir du vieux moulin à eau qui représentait pour lui un petit paradis, il n'y avait que des souvenirs heureux, il s'y sentait toujours aussi bien, apaisé et détendu.

C'était aussi l'avis de Harry.

Sans qu'ils le leur disent, Ron et Blaise avaient très bien comprit à leurs expressions, un soir que le rouquin leur avait demandé où ils comptaient aller s'installer, qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de partir mais n'osaient pas le leur dire.

Le rouquin et le Serpentard s'était jeté un regard amusé et entendu, puis Blaise leur avait proposé de rester mais de rénover l'autre aile de la grande bâtisse, ainsi ils seraient indépendants les uns des autres.

La proposition avait immédiatement été acceptée avec enthousiasme.

**&&&&.**

**Un an plus tard.**

Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, observa Ron qui terminait de s'habiller devant la glace.

Ce dernier portait un costume blanc sur une chemise à jabot qui lui allait très bien et soulignait à la perfection sa stature athlétique, mais sourcils froncés il semblait un peu fébrile.

C'était le jour de son mariage et ça le rendait nerveux.

« Calmes-toi Ron! Sourit le brun...tous les invités sont là, il fait une journée superbe et tout ira très bien...arrêtes de stresser.

Après un dernier regard dans la glace son ami se tourna vers lui.

« C'est idiot je sais mais j'ai toujours peur de le perdre...et j'aurais peur tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit oui...et si il changeait d'avis au dernier moment?

Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit lui aussi y a cinq minutes, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'enfuir...aller viens c'est l'heure, tu ne vas pas lui faire la peur de sa vie en le laissant y aller seul?

Le rouquin sourit et s'empara de son bras.

« Dépêchons-nous.

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent face à Draco et Blaise, vêtu lui aussi d'un costume blanc qui faisait ressortir à merveille sa peau dorée, qui sortaient de l'autre.

Ce dernier fixa aussitôt le rouquin qui en fit autant, ils se trouvaient réciproquement magnifique et se sourirent, émus.

« Tu es sûr de toi? Demanda le Serpentard dans un murmure...parce que moi je n'ai aucun doute.

Ron s'approcha de lui et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Plus jamais tu ne te débarrassera de moi mon cœur! Dit-il dans un sourire...et je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de ce que je voulais.

Puis côte à côte il se remirent en route en se tenant par la main, sûrs d'eux et de leur avenir.

Harry et Draco, les deux témoins, suivirent, aussi émus que leurs amis et se souriant d'un air heureux.

Leur propre mariage était prévu pour dans deux mois et ils étaient impatients d'y être.

Le blond était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il irradiait de bonheur, et il en allait de même pour le brun qui éprouvait une sorte de plénitude intérieure totale.

Harry avait trouvé la passion qui donnait un sens à sa vie et la remplissait, son point d'ancrage, Draco.

**&&&&.**

**Fin.**

**&&&&.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivit cette histoire.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**Mamba.**


End file.
